Sunrider:The Shadow of Noble
by EliteOp
Summary: In an attempt to save a very needed piece of tech from the Covenant, Noble Six gets sent to a whole new universe. He is destined to make new allies, aid in the war of his life against a bigger enemy than the Covenant, and in the process, find himself a wonderful family. Crossover between Sunrider Saga and Halo:Reach. (Thank Skai from steam for the new image!)
1. Prologue:To hell and back

**Due to advice from AlphaGuardian I rewrote the intro as it seemed better to do this rather than leave it short and strange. So enjoy the new, rewritten intro.**

 **Reach, Halsey's Lab, 2552.**

"Do you have it?" Halsey asked Noble Six, handing him a canister.

"Yes ma'am." Six answered, trying to take it

"Say the words, please." Halsey said calmly.

"I have it." Six said, staring directly at the doctor. Those 3 words made Halsey let go of the canister. She turned to copy all files available and then delete the mainframe of the place. They walked out to 2 Pelican Dropships on the landing pad, both vehicles armed to the teeth. Six, Carter and Emile got into the right one

"Jun, I want you to go with Doctor Halsey and secure Castle base. Make sure nothing in there that the Covenant can use is in one piece." Carter ordered.

"Aye aye, sir. See you on the other side, Six!" Jun answered.

"Take her to the Aszod breaking yards! There, a Halcyon class will be waiting for you!" Halsey yelled. Six nodded and the pelicans took off.

 **Near the Aszod Breaking Yards.**

2 Banshees were tailing Noble's pelican. Emile managed to shoot one down with an EMP blast, but the 2nd did not give up that easily.

"CAN'T SHAKE'EM!" Carter cried to the two in the back. A Fuel Rod round hit the side of the Pelican, which made Six drop.

"SIX!" Emile cried, trying to shoot down that other ship.

 _"Here goes my life!"_ Six thought to himself. He looked to the right and a blue explosion made him vanish into thin air.

 **Star Palace over Ryuvia Prime.**

"EEEEAAAAAH!" Asaga, the redheaded girl cried as she shot a couple of snipers on the top Cupola, Asaga di Ryuvia, princess of a once great kingdom planet, now known as Asaga Oakrun, was being carried out by her captain, Kayto Shields of the Sunrider. She was the very first and the best pilot in the ship. They cleared the wedding hall.

"Sola! We've cleared! Do you have the target?" Kayto demanded.

"I have it." Sola answered in her motionless tone, her finger on the trigger.

"Shoot." Kayto ordered, calmly. Sola shot but, the target was a mere hologram.

"It was a dud! Get aboard Captain!" Ava, Kayto's Executive Officer cried.

"DAMMIT! Alright, rescue complete! Everyone, bug out!" Kayto ordered.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

"Ava, status!" Kayto asked, running to the commander's side.

"The entire PACT fleet is awake and headed straight for us!" Ava cried, checking multiple systems.

"Dammit. Initiate slingshot op!" Kayto cried "Get us around that moon and out of here!"

"Aye aye! ALL HANDS, FULL SPEED AHEAD! IGNORE THE PACT SHIPS!" Ava ordered, her voice shaking. They arrived on the dark side of the moon when Legion, a PACT super dreadnaught appeared out of the black.

"SON OF A...! HARD TO PORT! DO IT!" Kayto demanded, compliance came in the form of a hard turn to avoid Legion's main gun, which was charging.

"CAPTAIN! WARP READY!" Ava said.

"WARP!" Kayto cried. The ship jumped out from Legion's sight as it fired it's main gun.

 **A few hours later, captain's quarters.**

Kayto sat at his desk, calmly reading "To Hell and Back." By Audie Murphy.

 _Doorbell._

"Come in!" Kayto said. Asaga walked next to him in her Ceran military uniform.

"Hey capt'n!" She said, looking at the captain. He let his book on his chair and got up.

"Hey Asaga. How are you doing?" Kayto said as he got up.

"I'm fine. Just wish I could have done more against those bastards." Asaga said.

"C'mon. Sit down. I've got a tea set." Kayto said. Asaga sat down and looked around.

"Here. All of them brews from Cera." Kayto said as he sat down next to her and gave her a cup.

"Thanks... I guess I owe you an explanation." She said, looking at him.

"No. It's okay... Just try not to keep these kinds of secrets from us OK?"

"Yes sir! It's great to be back."

"I'm glad to have you back... Hey, you sure you're ok? I mean... You've witnessed your father get shot."

"I'm... I'm fine captain. I hated father for making me marry Arcadius but, he had his reasons. It was said back in the day that, for the survival of the people, one of the king's daughters had to sacrifice herself. That was supposed to be my burden, yet you still came. Why?"

"We don't let good crewmembers behind, plus without you this ship wouldn't be half as fun."

"Hehe. Alright, thanks Captain..." Asaga said. She got up.

"I'll see you around I guess." Kayto said, standing up too.

"Yeah..." Asaga answered. An alert sounded off and Shields' comm badge opened.

"Captain! Warp signature ahead! Get to the bridge!" Ava said, worry discerned in her voice.

"Dammit. Get to the Ryder bay. I'm off to the bridge!"

Asaga nodded and they both ran.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

Shields rushed next to the commander, his eyes wide open.

"Did it shoot at us or attempt to contact us yet?" He asked.

"No. It's smaller than anything we've previously encountered." Ava answered, looking over some scanner data.

"A probe? Maybe a new unmanned fighter?" Kayto asked.

"I say anything is possible, captain. We have to check it out." Chigara, the team's engineer and lead scientist, said. Kayto nodded.

"Tell the team to be ready and have a security squad there too. I'm going down to say hello to it. C'mon Chigara."

Chigara hightailed it behind the captain.

 **Ryder bay.**

The anomaly was now inside, a soldier in some type of heavy armor.

"We're ready for when it wakes up, captain." Icari, their CQC specialist said as they neared the strange soldier.

"It's... A man?" Chigara asked, surprised to see the soldier. Kayto neared it.

"Watch out captain." Asaga said.

 **Unknown location (Six' POV)**

 _Where am I? What the hell am I lookin' at? Could they be insurgents? Covenant is a not-possible... Who are they._ Six thought. A man in full black uniform and captain's bars closed in and inspected every little nook and cranny of Six' armor.

 _Bad move, Innie._ Six thought as he jolted up, grabbed the unknown captain by his neck and put his M6 Magnum to the man's head. All guards instinctively raised their guns.

"Drop'em! Or he gets a bullet in his skull!" Six demanded.

"CAPTAIN!" Asaga cried as she tried to walk closer.

"Asaga stand back! Argh, we don't know what state this guy is in!" Kayto ordered, trying to liberate himself.

"I hate this... Just drop the guns!" Six then demanded

 **Sunrider crew POV**

"Sola, if you've got sight, shoot!" Icari cried as Ava rushed in from the bridge. Sola complied and shot, making the soldier jolt his head back. This time he aimed the gun square at Kayto's heart.

"Do I have to kill him? Or can we all just play along nicely?" Six said, his pistol loaded. "Guns down, or I will shoot. And I am way faster than any of these nitwits."

Six' shield regenerated, signaling everyone that he was about to do something.

"Guns down!" Kayto then ordered his soldiers calmly.

"Smart move." Six said, holstering his gun too.

"What do we call you?" Kayto asked.

"Call me Six for now. I'll see what I want tell you later." He said, looking around. His eyes fixated on Chigara.  
Alarms resounded through the ship the very next moment. PACT.

"PACT Signatures. Sir, your orders?" Ava said.

"To the bridge! All Ryders launch! We've got combat alert!" Kayto ordered. "We'll deal with you later!" Kayto said, referring to Six.

"Permission to join ranks. I don't want to die in here and plus, I want to make friends around here. I have the odd feeling I'll be here a while." Six said, looking around at the girls.

"Granted, but afterwards you go for the brig!" Kayto ordered. Six nodded and went to Chigara.

"Request shotgun position. I need someone to fly with until I find... one of these" Six told, referring to the Ryders. Chigara nodded and Six climbed on her back, fixated his Mag boots and reloaded every weapon he had, including his Spartan Laser. The Ryders launched all ahead.

"This thing feels great!" Six cried through comms.

"Time to give them hell. All Ryders, guns forward. We destroy the crimson fleet." Kayto said through comms.

 _Welp... Here's my chance to prove I'm a good guy..._ Six thought to himself, looking at the enemy ships.


	2. Combat missions and the oddity of flirts

**Engagement.**

The Ryder squadron engaged, Six riding on the back of the Liberty, Chigara's own Ryder. She would support the team with Six.

"That's a lot of enemies!" Asaga yelled through comms.

"Keep it steady and remember your training will you Redhead?" Icari told her fellow teammate.

"It's about time we give them payback for Ryuvia." Kayto said through comms. "All ahead. Quarter speed. Prepare the kinetics to fire. That means you too Claude."

"Aye aye my captain!" She said through comms in that really thin voice of hers.

"This is going to be a hell of a battle I take it?!" Six asked through comms.

"Just wait and see, Six. Wait and see." Kayto said. The Ryders alongside the Sunrider were closing in slowly. Six was ready with his laser. Mag boots attached.

 _Remember to try and compensate for kickback, Six. It may fire a light but it will push you back if you're not careful._ Thought Six, and he repeated it in his mind.

3 enemy Ryders headed straight for them, guns aimed forward. Mooks.

"Let's take these bastards down! All weapons! FIRE!" Kayto said and not a moment to late. All weapons fired at once, tearing through the enemy ryders. Six fired last after he identified his target, the lead Ryder, and punched a hole the size of 2 people in it's chest with the laser, nearly splitting the mech in half.

"Got it!" Six cried through comms, not noticing the laser went through another 2 mooks, knocking them clean out of the fight but with no heavy damage.

"I wonder... I'm detaching. Cover me will you?" He asked Chigara through comms. She signaled by firing her laser through one of the incoming mooks, destroying it. Six jumped to one of the disabled mooks, the one with least damage visible and boarded it.

 _The chip! She can help me here._ Six pulled the canister from his back, pulled the chip out and stuck it in his helmet. An eerie blue cold came over the helmet while the AI familiarized herself with the suit.

 _"So this is how it's like in the MJOLNIRs. Oh hello. You must be Six."_ The AI's voice resounded through the helmet and Six's ears. Six closed his comms, external mics and looked through the controls of the Ryder he had just boarded.

"Try and familiarize yourself with this system. I want to be able to drive the thing." Six told the AI.

" _On it. Name's Cortana by the way."_ The AI answered.

"Nice to meet you, Cortana. Now, to work."

Just a second later, the suit's controls lit up with it's 'eyes' going blue.

"This is Six. I am aboard one of the mooks and joining formation with you girls. How copy over?" Six said after he turned his comms online.

"Copy loud and clear. Engage at will Six." Kayto answered with that happy tone. The Mook started flying and joined up with the others, not a moment to soon. Six fired his first missile from the Mook, Landing a direct blow on a missile corvette. He finished it with his laser. The blue-colored beam smashed against the enemy ship and tore it completely in half. Everyone started pushing hard forward.

"Six! Backside!" Chigara said as she blasted a bomber-class Ryder going for him.

"Thanks!" Six yelled through comm. The remaining PACT forces started to fall back.

"They're falling back! Give them the final salvoes of Kinetic rounds!" Kayto ordered. The entire complement of Ryders took aim and shot. The kinetic rounds impacted, breaking the enemy ships apart. Very few managed to escape.

"Mission accomplished. Return to normal. Ava I want a full assessment of the damages." Kayto said. The mechs returned to the bay and everyone disembarked.

"Good flying for a new guy." Icari said, smiling on the side of her mouth.

"Thanks." Six said. "Anywhere I could set up shop? I need to check the weapons of that... Ryder as you call it and repaint it. I want to familiarize myself with what I am going to work."

"Follow me." Chigara said, signaling Six.

 **Sunrider turbolift.**

The turbolift moved a bit slower due to a missile impacting the ship's hull mere moments ago in the battle.

"So... What exactly are you?" Chigara reluctantly asked six.

"Supersoldier. Spartan III." Six answered in a cold tone. "What do you do around here..."

"Chigara. I am the chief engineer around here. Though I mostly like being called by my name."

"Ok Chigara. So where are you taking me?"

"Engineering, to grab some tools."

"Ok. I am a pretty good engineer by the way. Worked on fixing up more than enough shuttles, guns and other vessels. And I make some killer paistries."

"You too?" Chigara asked, turning only to see Six' height. He was about a head taller than Chigara in the MJOLNIR suit.

"I mean I cook sometimes. But not quite that often."

"Heh. Okay then."

The lift arrived at the destination. Deck 1.

"So this is the rest of the ship?

"There's Deck 0 up above. Crew quarters and all that. Stay away from sickbay."

"Why?"

"Our doc is a bit of a nutjob."

"Okay." Arriving in engineering, Six and Chigara picked up some tools and headed back down.

 **Ryder hangar.**

Six was left alone to work on his Ryder. He decided to modify it to his best. Cutting the outward mic, he woke up Cortana.

"On sleep mode were we?"

" _Don't be coy. So what do you need?"_

"Pull blueprints from my suit database. ONI ones too. **(Side note:For all those who wonder? Some parts of this story are linked to** **AlphaGuardian's writing type. Like six having those blueprints? His idea. Thanks AG for the great idea and sorry if this upsets any fan of his, or him for that matter.)**

" _Gotcha."_ Cortana said. She lit up multiple blueprints on Six' TACCOM. He highlighted the one he wanted to build. A mini MAC. It was installable on about anything. From fighters to Frigates.

"The parts are all here. Let's build this."

 _"Ok, Six."_ Cortana answered.

 **An hour later.**

Chigara came down with Asaga to the Ryder bay. Ordered by Kayto to check how the new guest is accommodating and bring him some food.

"So you found your match or something Chigs?" Asaga asked.

"Not quite sure. I mean... Oh there he is." Chigara said as she noticed Six installing the mini-MAC on the Ryder. He was nearly done.

"Holy moly that's a big gun!" Asaga yelled, almost surprised.

"Oh. Asaga and Chigara right?" Six asked.

"Yeah that's us." Asaga said as she pulled Chigara by the neck and smiled.

"Ok. Let me finish this last little adjustment." Six said. He twisted one last knob on the MAC launcher, finishing the modifications he had made. It was now Mag-fed with over 5 rounds per magazine and a sniper-type range.

"Sola won't be happy about sharpshooter competition." Chigara said as she put the food plate down next to the toolbox.

"We'll see." Six said. "Thanks for the food." Six said as he sat down. He was a bit exhausted. The Warp trip he took managed to drain most of his energy. He cut his outward mic again.

 _"Something you want to talk about, Six?"_ Cortana asked.

"No. Just want you to check something out. I want every ounce of history you can find out about this place. I atleast want to know what I've gotten myself into. Pull the data out of the main folders, passworded ones, Ryder computers. Every thing and anything you can find."

" _On it. Glad we get to work together Spartan."_

"Hey, Six? If you want you can come up and eat with us. Finish the mods to the mook later. We'd like to have some company in the mess hall." Asaga asked Six, making some sort of puppy eyes. Six turned to them, Activated his mic and answered.

"No can do. Sorry."

" _Go. I could get more info from the ship's main systems. And do me a favor. Helmet off when up there. You're good looking and i'd think the girls would like to see that."_

"... On the other hand girls. Sure. Why the hell not." Six said as he got up. He picked up his food plate and left with the two.

 **Mess hall.**

The trio sat down at one of the tables after picking up their food trays.

"I guess it's helmets off now." Six said. He detached his helmet from his suit, which depressurized.

"Holy..." Chigara said.

"He's good looking." Asaga gigglingly whispered to Chigara. The Spartan's face had one scar across, barely visible. Blue eyes and a dark hair, almost invisible if he stood against space. His haircut was the military bowl and short-to-skin type of cut. **(Think of default Shepard's haircut)**

"Who's the girl back there at the window?" Six asked.

"That's... That's Sola. The sharpshooter we told ya about?" Asaga answered.

"Oh. She seems a bit... hypnotized?"

"She loves watching the stars." Chigara said.

"Okay, I guess." Six said as he turned back to start eating.

"Hey. I've never seen anything like your armor, Six. What is it called?"

"MJOLNIR MK VI Spartan combat armor. It is heavily modifiable, thus why I picked it. I love to mingle with things engineering-wise. Call me a tech geek but that's what I do. Fix our gear and upgrade it."

Chigara gave the hard-boiled soldier a smile.

"We're two of a kind then." Chigara told the soldier.

"Heh."

"I'll leave you two alone for this one. I promised the capt'n i'd meet him downstairs."

"What's with her?

"She's a princess. Literaly. A princess for a very ancient kingdom planet"

"Wow. Just found out I take it?"

"Yep."

Six took a bite of his sandwich.

"Huh. My childhood food. Salmon"

"How come?" Chigara asked, chewing on her porkchop.

"I grew up on a small fishing world, which strangely had the same fish as us. Most of them being some supra-evolved salmons. They could bite a hand off. But still we ate them and enjoyed them. New Eden they called it. I was about... 5 when they glassed it." Six said, looking down.

"Who?"

"Just... Some aliens I've been fighting... I'm 24 and I've been trained since the age of 6. No child deserves the shit they put us through."

"I can see augumentations in every part of your body." Sola said as she walked up to the table.

"Gah. You scared me Sola!" Chigara said.

"Happens often. I thought you'd have better situational awareness by now, Chigara." Sola answered in that motionless tone again.

"You... Don't seem alright." Six said.

"I am a stranger to this place and time. Just like you."

"Truth be told I haven't heard much about who else is on the ship."

"Everyone is at their posts currently. We're about to warp out to a new location for a mission we're going to undertake. Defending Far Port." Chigara told the Spartan.

"Ok. I'm done eating. I'll go prep the Hunter for mission."

"Hunter?" The two girls asked in unison.

"The nickname I gave it. Hunter."

"Ok. See you downstairs." Chigara said. Six picked up his helmet and left.

 **Legion hangar. PACT Controlled space.**

"Any idea who that might have been? That fired that red beam of laser?" Veniczar Fontana, a young military leader of the PACT, asked Cullen.

"Whoever he was, he will not manage it again. Far Port will be ours tomorrow, Fontana. And then we shall invade the rest of Alliance space to make them regret ever pushing us this far back." Cullen, an older Irishman and another Veniczar of the PACT forces answered.

"I hope you are right, for your own sake Cullen. Do not let that man and his team of cheerleaders fool you again!" Fontana said as he cut comm link.

"Brat." Cullen retorted even though Fontana could not hear him.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

"We've arrived captain. Our guest requested to talk to you up here. He's en route." Ava told Kayto.

"Okay."  
Six walked up to the brown-haired commander and the captain.

"I take it we're going to be working together for a while, right Six?" Kayto asked the Spartan.

"Aye aye captain. Noble Six reporting and ready for assignment."

"Good to know we have a superhuman on board. Sola told me what she saw in your modifications."

"Words spread fast in a space ship. Captain, Commander, if you will excuse me. I got to prep the Hunter."

"Dismissed, Noble, and Godspeed!" Ava said. "Good soldiers we're picking up. And a good family. Though I don't agree with some of their... Concepts."

"Be less stingy Ava. Try to relax too. You see you'll like it with them on board."

"Aye aye, Captain. I will try."

"Good. Now. Warp to Far Port."

"Aye aye captain!" An ensign cried out.

The ship jumped towards their biggest battle yet and with a good reinforcement.

"We'll meet at Midway!"Six sang, his outward mic out.

" _To win this fight, Tactics are crucial, Naval war!"_ Cortana sang along as the two prepared the Ryder for the big one.

"You're a great part of this thing, Cortana." Six said.

" _You aren't so bad yourself Lt. P.S. Chigara really likes you. I could tell from her vital signs just going nuts around you. She usualy is shy apparently but this time? She really seems to be open towards you. And it goes for you too."_

"Cortana, please. She and I are professionals. We both know there's no time for that stuff during wars."

 _"Quit it with the military stuff Lt. Ah nevermind. Calibrations for the cannon are complete. Mags are set up so we can use the ammo freely and still have something to take down a frigate"_

"Thanks, mum."

" _No problem sonny."_

"AI can joke. There's a new thing."

" _Shut it before I depressurize your suit and lock your helmet in place.."_

"You can't do that."

 _"Dammit."_

 **To be continued in Sunrider: Shadow of Noble.**


	3. Far Port, The start of a war

**In orbit around Far Port.**

Six finished setting up every ounce of gear and even repainted the Hunter a metallic black, matching his armor color.

"Cortana."

" _Yes?"_

"I think should reveal everything."

" _Heh. Even me?"_

"Yes. Maybe it's for the best. The crew should know atleast about you if not my past."

" _Good point. Tell them after the battle."_

"Hey. Do me a favor and play record number 13 from my MP3 list."

" _On it lieutenant."_

Cortana complied playing "We will rock you" By the 1900s artist Queen through the helmet's headset. The proximity alarm sounded off, signaling PACT is there.

"Cut the song and set up." Six said as he jumped into his Ryder to verify the systems.

"Everyone, to your guns!" Icari cried as they all jumped out.

"You launch first, Six. You've got the heaviest gun around." She then ordered. _"Aye aye"_ came as Six' response. He launched head first, followed by Asaga, Chigara, Icari and about everyone else.

"There they are. We're taking out the command fleet everyone! Focus everything you've got on the carriers!" Captain Shields ordered through his comms.

"Heard them ladies! Light'em up! Full power to weapons!" Six cried out through comms, loading up his MAC for a straightened shot.

"There you are buddy." He said as he zeroed in on one of the carriers' bridge.

 _ **BAM!**_

The loud clang of the MAC firing resounded through space, throwing off everything in the area. The shot headed straight for the enemy bridge. Direct hit. It tore the ship in half from the bridge down.

"Holy SHIT!" Kayto cried out. "Why don't we have one of those?" He jokingly asked commander Crescentia.

"My god!" Chigara yelled, regaining her balance due to her inertial dampeners.

"That's one powerfull mama!" Asaga finished, looking at the destroyed carrier.

 _"Six! Incoming Ryders Left side!"_ Cortana cried, comms online.

"Who the..."

 _"No time to explain! Captain, turn the flak to fire towards those bastards!"_

About 30 or so loud bangs were heard the next moment, most of them from impacting and explosions caused inside the enemy Ryders. They all were torn to shreds.

"Six we're covering! Blast that second carrier and it's escort to smytherines!" Kriska, the newest addition to the team, cried out to the Spartan.

 **BAM!**

The 2nd shot impacted the ship's bow, destroying the ammunition racks, but not before it went through the entireity of escorts that single carrier had. 5 battleships sunk.

"In the dawn, they'll pay with their lives as the PRICE!" Six cried as he fired all his missiles towards the remaining Ryders, obliterating them.

"I was here before, used to this war! Crossfire grinding through space! Orders were easy, KILL OR BE KILLED!" Six cried, emptying his flak into the enemy fleet. His eyes lit up a dark red and his arms a purple-red unlike anything, boosting the Hunter's power exponentialy.

 _"SIX?! Shit his brain activity is off the charts!"_ Cortana yelled to no avail. The Spartan was in a trance unlike anything ever seen before. He tore through half the enemy fleet with his single ryder.

"Six?! SIX!" He then heard through comms. It was Chigara, waking him up from his hellish attack.

"What happen?!" He asked as he pulled back.

"We don't know! You'll have some explaining to do aboard. For now, finish Veniczar Porkchops and his fleet!" Shields ordered the Spartan. The entire team focused fire on clearing out an entire area. Veniczar Cullen's ship and escort pulled up and started firing. Six and Chigara were caught in the middle.

Legion fired it's main cannon and destroyed 20% of the alliance fleet, but missed the Sunrider crew.

"Fools. Finish those two off!" Cullen ordered from his bridge. A strange flash came up.

"Stay..." Asaga started, her eye flashing a glint of a very bright blue.

"Away..." She continued, charging her weapons.

"From... my... FRIENDS!" She said as her right eye lit up that very bright blue. Her lasers tore through Cullen's ship, breaking it into smoldering fragments. The escort fleet followed.

"They're in disarray!" Ava cried out "The bulk of their fleet is focusing on us!"

 _"Not quite, Commander Crescentia._ " Admiral Grey said as a fleet of 200 ships warped in, ready to destroy the enemy forces.

 **Aboard the Legion.**

"My lord! Alliance reinforcements have arrived! What shall we do?" Fontana asked.

"Retreat." Arcadius answered "This was... a bitter defeat."

 **Sunrider bridge.**

"They... They are warping out! We've done it!" Six cried out through comms, sporting a wide smile behind the helmet. Cheers were heard from across the PA and comms.

"TAKE THAT YOU CRIMSON SCUMBAGS!" Asaga cried out. "FOR LIBERY AND JUSTICE! TAKE SOME MISSILES FROM MA BLACK JACK!" She said, firing a giant volley of missiles which impacted every part of the retreating fleet.

 **Mess hall aboard the sunrider.**

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day!" Six sang with his helmet off and a wide smile

"Ya got mud on your face you big disgrace, kickin your can allover the place" Asaga and Chigara continued, dancing

"Sing it," Kayto started "We will rock you! We will rock you!" they chorused.

"Unbelievable." Ava said, grabbing her tray.

"Consider yourselves on shore leave everyone!" Kayto cried out to his crew in a very happy tone. The girls, except for Ava (Stingy bitch) Cheered.

"What was with that burst Six?" Chigara asked.

"Someone ought to tell us. Cortana?" He said. The blue hologram of a female appeared on the table, which had a holoprojector on.

 _"Let's just call it a power surge. A fucking big one!"_ She answered.

"Is that..." Asaga asked.

"An AI. Yep." Six said

" _Call me Cortana. I am Six' personal AI."_

"You're that advanced Lt?" Kayto asked.

"Yes sir. I will tell you the whole story later. For now... Anyone know any good vacation spots?" Six asked.

"Lieutenant Kriska Stares, reporting. There's Lydia station. The finest vacation spot in all of the Alliance!" Kriska said, making herself sighted.

"Thank you Lt." Kayto said and then ordered an Ensign to plot a course. They finally had time for themselves before the coming storm. Let them have fun.

 **To be continued in Sunrider:Shadow of Noble.**


	4. First contact

**Ryder bay, Six' spot.**

Six sat on his makeshift bed, calmly reading "SS General" by Sven Hassel. The book seemed a bit odd at first to someone not knowing about Hassel's type of writing.

 _"Barcelona got hit by a mine... That's saddening."_ Cortana said, through the helmets inside speakers as the two read along together. She was referring to one of the soldiers in the platoon the book was about.

"Hah. Old man was a good guy. Like said way before. Not all Jerries were Nazies during World War 2." Six said, flipping the page and letting out a sigh.

 _"I wonder, Six. What if the Human-Covenant war didn't happen?_ " Cortana asked in a very strange tone for an AI, Almost resounding of sorrow.

"Like if we got allied to the split-lips? I don't know. Maybe we would be able to talk them down from trying to activate that Forerunner tech or, hell, even be at peace with them and share tech." Six said, continuately reading. "Ol' Barc is alive." Six said, letting out a laugh. "Drainage tube in the chest? Ouch."

 _"Maybe..."_ Cortana said, reading alongside Six. _"And thank the maker we don't have that kind of tech anymore. Crude way of healing."_

"Truth. Hey. ETA to that station?"

" _About an hour or two out. Make that three, considering the weight our MAC ammo is giving to the ship."_ Cortana answered, turning to her normal voice again.

"Thanks." Six answered, smiling.

 _"No problems, Spartan. Oh and by the way, I think half this ship has gotten tired of calling you Six, Six. Finish this chapter and give them copies of your file. I will look into the ONI stuff I 'borrowed' from their computer."_ Cortana said. Afterwards she let out a laugh and started opening folders.

"Copy that, _mum."_ Six ironically answered. Cortana was truly acting like a mother to him.

" _Okay. And also remember to brush your teeth after every meal."_ Cortana retorted, giggling a bit.

"You're incredible sometimes." Six said, sighing in defeat. He finished the chapter, made 10 copies of his file from ONI databases he had stored and got up.

 **Sunrider mess hall.**

Chigara and Asaga were laughing at an old movie from back in the 2010s.

"This Adam Sandler guy is awesome!" Asaga said. She and Chigara were eating ice cream.

"Hey commander! Want to join us on a movie?" Asaga said, noticing Ava passing by. She looked with her usual blank expression, shrugged and joined the two.

"No offense commander, but sometimes I wonder if you and Sola are not from the same time." Chigara said, turning to look at the nutmeg brown-haired girl. Crescentia just gave her a very serious look and she turned back to her ice cream, which she was not eating. The girl then looked down at the plate of melting chocolate.

"Something wrong, Chief?" Ava asked the young engineer, turning towards her and this time with a calm, big sister, look.

"Nothing ma'am... Absolutely nothing." The girl clearly had something, as she was looking down at that plate with eyes so small. She looked like she was dying.

"Asaga. Maybe you can clear this to me?" Ava said, turning towards the redheaded girl. Chigara gave her a "Don't say a thing..." Look before Ava even finished.

"She said it's nothing commander. She's just not that hungry. We did have a big festivity dinner no less than an hour ago." Asaga answered, shrugging.

"I see. Very well. Pilots? Have a nice evening." Ava said. She turned to leave. Six had arrived in the elevator and held it open for the commander.

"Thank you, Six."  
The elevator left with Ava on her way to the bridge.

"Six!" Chigara said, her face brighter than before.

"There's that smile I know." Asaga whispered.

"Hey girls. Watching a movie on the holo?"

"Yes sir. Tryin' ta keep our morale up!" Asaga answered, smiling.

"Nice. Grown ups? Classic movie." Six said as he sat down. "Here." He said as he handed the two his file.

"This is data on you? What for?" Chigara asked?

"Basic data. My name and everything else you need to know about my combat status. Rank, missions I've been part of. The usual."

"Name:Cole. ID Tag number: B-312. Age:24. Status... This can't be right."

"What?" Six asked Asaga, worringly checking.

"Status... M.I.A. Six? You... this data is fresh off the bat." Chigara said.

"ONI trying to keep morale up. Us Spartans. It's a myth they set up. We do not die. We just go Missing In Action." Six answered, looking at the data. "And in this case... I guess I did go MIA."

"Ok... Odd." Asaga said, flipping her characteristic red hair over her shoulder. "Say the captain didn't..." She cut off.

The PA speakers allover the ship let out a screech. The captain came on .

" _Attention all crew! We've taken a slight detour, thanks to orders from the alliance! We are to stop at Terra Nova to investigate the disappearance of a cruiser battle group. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I promise you this will be the last mission before Shore leave! Captain Kayto Shields, out."_

"There's our break gone. I'm headed for the bridge to see what more I can figure this is about. Meet you girls down in the Ryder bay if need be." Six said to the girls. He turned towards the elevator and boarded it as it arrived. Asaga paused the movie and they both headed for their stations.

"See you girl." Asaga said.

"You too." Chigara answered

The ship exited warp right in the middle of the debris field left by the cruisers.

 **Bridge.**

Kayto and Ava turned to see Six come up.

"Captain." Six said as he saluted. "Status?"

"We've warped in. The debris field is huge." Ava answered, turning back to her console.

"The damage looks like it was dealt by heavy energy weapons. Could Legion have preyed on these guys?" Kayto asked.

"No sir. There is bigger burn marks around the hulls of the ships. Almost like they were hit by plasma torpedoes." An ensign answered, which made Six' face go pale. He took off his helmet.

"Captain. Turn this ship around!" Six whisperingly said to the captain, worry distinguishable within his voice.

"Why?" Ava asked, turning to check her data. "There's nothing..."

"There is something far worse than PACT forces that tore through this fleet! If we don't leave now we will join these smoldering wrecks, captain!" Six yelled out.

"Captain! Commander! Massive radar signal! Straight ahead!" The sensor officer cried. The contact came into view.

"Oh no... It's... A fully crewed and operational..." Six tried to finish but his breath cut out for a second or two.

 _"COVENANT COMBAT CRUISER!"_ Cortana yelled, materializing onto one of the bridge's holographic communicators. She looked scared beyond relief.

"My god..." Kayto said, surprised by the size of the cruiser himself.

"It's massive! And over 3000 crewmembers aboard. All of them armed sir." Ava said.

"TURN THIS SHIP AROUND NOW, SHIELDS!" Six cried. Too late. The cruiser had already launched it's interceptor squadrons. Swarms of Seraph-class heavy fighters dove fast towards the Sunrider, blotting out the sun and the cruiser

"SON OF A BITCH! WE'RE TOO LATE!" Six cried out. He ran down towards the elevator and dove for the Ryder bay.

 **Ryder bay.**

"Lieutenant, what happen?" Icari asked, Nervous.

"Jump aboard your Ryders! We have heavy contact!" Six cried

"With what?! PACT!? Pirates?!" Chigara cried, looking at the Spartan who, by now boarded Hunter.

"Covenant." Six said, fear resounding through his voice. Everyone stared at him, surprised. Asaga gasped.

"YOU HEARD THE SPARTAN! TO YOUR RYDERS!" Icari cried out as they all jumped into their mechs. Cortana appeared back in the Hunter's system, her face more grave then if Hell was about to explode.

" _Six. Our warp core is..."_

"I know, Cortana. We will hold out those 15 minutes. To our last breath if need be. I will not let the Sunrider die with it's crew. I will jump in front of every plasma round if need be just to save them all. They accepted me, Cortana. So if it means our death. I want you to leave your whole self aboard the Sunrider. Just a copy to run the systems of the Hunter."

" _But, Six.."_

"It's final Cortana. I won't let this crew die, and I will not allow you to fall into Covenant hands. Not while I'm still breathing!" Six said as he gripped his controls, nearly bending the metal of the Ryder. "Initiate data transfer, and help them out of here."

 _"Aye aye... Lieutenant._ " Cortana answered in a discerned tone of sadness.

 **Oooooh Cliffhanger! Truth be told I forgot I could add the Covies in. And this made waiting for the next chapter a whole lot more interesting. IT will come up today if I will have anymore time to write. Anyways. Unholy spoiler! The covenant fleet will be a the final battle. With a different allegiance that is... Swords of Sanghelios assemble!**

 **EO, Over and Out.**

 _ **Next time on Sunrider:Shadow of Noble**_

 _"LIEUTENANT! DON'T YOU DIE ON US! COLE!" Cried a young girl's voice. She was shedding tears as she held onto the Spartan's hand._

 _A soldier of Earth, A hero of Reach, You will not be forgotten. Noble six, Survived a war, survived a hell! He is our Spartan! And so he shall remain! To hell and back he went! Weapons loaded! He turned them dead, A boy of Eden now a soldier of Reach, BELLATOR AD TERRA! COLE! Soldier of '52, gunman, Spartan, Hero!- **Extract from the song of the Nobles, 2552. Lest we**_ **forget. (This was meant as a little something I will do in special chapters with cliffhangers. GOD BLESS ALL MY READERS SO FAR! AND THOSE TO COME! ETERNA VICTORIA!)**


	5. Spartan out of action

**Covenant cruiser "Holy Hammer"**

Mile'Yajasee, one of the great Shangheilli shipmasters **(Pulling some random Shangheilli names off of the Bungie forums)** sat on his throne, ordering the crew to engage.

"Shipmaster. Fighters have begun the engagement with the unknown ship. " Orbu'Yajasee, his brother and second-in-command reported.

"Well done, brother. We will slaughter that ship and all who rest on it. Just like we did to these pitiful cruisers. None shall stand in the path of the Great Journey!" Mile said, looking over to the holo-screen.

"Shipmaster! We have reports of a small squadron of mechanized suits engaging our forces!" one of the Sangheilli reported with a laugh.

"They employ that machine? It failed on their weapons plant defense. But a squadron of them might be a problem. Deploy the bombers. I want those daemonic devices destroyed."

"Very well shipmaster. All bombers, you are clear for launch. Go forth brothers, destroy them all!" Their comms officer ordered.

"Strange... Oh no... Shipmaster! There's a demon with them!" The Zealot in charge with sensors reported. He gave the shipmaster a tablet to show the lifesigns of that very well known demon.

"That is very... disconcerting. Destroy them all at once! That demon could interfere with our plans!" The shipmaster ordered, slamming his hand into his throne.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

The crew were on high alert as more and more Seraphs swarmed for the Sunrider.

"Captain. We need to hold position, let them come to us." Six said through his comms.

"Copy that... Prepare FLAK. I want those things blasted out of the sky once they get into range." Kayto ordered. Ava punched in the command.

"All trinities are ready. Triple-A ready. Helldart launchers are loaded... Everything is ready. Even the Vanguard." Ava reported, looking at Kayto with strained eyes. She was worried. Kayto rubbed his chin, looking over the ever-increasing number of fighter/bomber craft headed for them. He called Six.

"Six, can our Vanguard do anything against that damned cruiser?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Only if we're up close and personal with it. Not something I'd recommend. We can hold for 15 minutes and the Vanguard should be able to destroy the fighters in one fell swoop." Six answered. "Just let them get real close together."

"Lieutenant. Are you sure we should not engage the cruiser? From the files your AI gave us. It will wreak havoc throughout the galaxy." Sola asked. First time any sentiment could be heard within her voice, it was fear.

"Trust me. If we try, we might all as well be dead already. The point defense guns that thing has would tear the Sunrider to bits before it even got into range." Six said, unsure of what to do for the first time.

 **Outside.**

The Seraph swarm rushed for them at fast speed.

"Here they are. 3000 meters!" Ava toned through comms.

"Okay, everyone. I may not have been here long enough, or survived enough things with you, but know this. I will not let the Covenant do to this place what they have done to my galaxy! Not while I still draw one single breath! They can all rest in hell for all I care! I will defend the Sunrider and you all to my dying breath. You have accepted me as one of your own, even though I tried to shoot your captain, sorry for that by the way. I will not stand to see another galaxy burned by these bastards! I was born on New Eden. Here be it PACT. In my galaxy it was my home! NO MORE HUMANS SHALL FALL FROM THE COVENANT STORM! NO MORE!" Six cried. He sighed, calming himself down. "So hear me. If the FTL drive is charged, and my ass is in the middle of all those Seraph fighters? Shoot for the hills and Warp out of here. A whole ship will not die because of one Spartan. Commander Crescentia, even if you have to pull them with a tractor beam off this damned graveyard, do not wait for me, and do not let the girls do either. Tell PACT about the Covenant, Tell the alliance and by all means, try and form a strong bond between both them and the neutral worlds. God bless you all and have you in his watch. Lieutenant Cole, out."

Six' speech made Ava shed a tear. Shields opened up comms for Six to hear the claps of the crew. 1000 meters and closing fast

"We are leaving no one behind Spartan. You are part of our crew. We fight together and die together." Icari said through comms.

"No man left behind, Lieutenant. We have your back." Kriska told the Spartan. The whole squadron looked at the Spartan as one of theirs. They formed up.

"Very well. Let's give these split-lips HELL!" Six said as his missile pods opened up.

"Imma firin ma lasers!" Asaga exclaimed, shooting her 4 main lasers.

"We will show you the might of humanity you alien bastards!" Icari and Kriska chanted through comms as they both opened up.

"Onward and outward, die aliens!" Sola yelled as she opened up with her kinetic.

"Unless they are 40-1 let their force be undone!" Chigara called, opening up with every single ounce of ammo her lasers had, at full power be it too.

"I may not be a real doctor, but not one person dies without me trying to stop it!" Claude cried as she fired her Kinetic.

The weapon fire was not erratic, it was directed and aimed straight for the core of the Seraph swarm. Everything grouped up and hit directly towards the lead fighter. Everyone opened up with flak and all ammo they had at their disposal.

"ALL TRINITIES! FIRE!" Ava ordered. The Sunrider opened up with evey bit of firepower they had, even launching the singularity torpedoes they were keeping. Those were meant to bypass the fighters and land for the cruiser, but they missed.

"This... is... IT!" Six said as those red eyes appeared again, the Hunter's safety seals disengaging. He fired all weapons, even his MAC, which was loaded with Reaper rounds. This time he was in control.

 **Hammer bridge.**

"MY LORD! THE DEMON HAS... THOSE GODLY POWERS HAVE ACTIVATED IN HIM!" Orbu cried to the shipmaster.

"No... ALL SERAPHS FOCUS ON THE DEMON! DESTROY HIM! NOW!" Mile ordered to the fighters.

 **Outside**

Six fired every bit of ammo at the incoming Seraph.

"Six! We're behind you!" Asaga said as they opened up too.

"IN THE SKIES ABOVE THE ISLES! ACES IN EXILE PREVAIL! ALL WEAPONS FIRE AT WILL!" Six ordered.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

"Seraph swarm in range for Vanguard blast. On your orders captain." Ava said. She nearly cracked a smile from the excitement.

"You seem a bit overjoyous commander, are you not?!" Kayto asked, smiling himself

"What can I say sir! Adrenaline is a hell of a natural drug!" Ava yelled, punching in more commands.

"All Ryders return to bay! One minute out from Warp! I repeat! One minute out from Warp! Vanguard is charged and ready to fire!" Kayto ordered to his squadron.

 **Outside.**

"BOARD THE SUNRIDER GIRLS! I HAVE THIS ONE!" Six said, signaling them to board.

"Aye aye lieutenant! FLY! IT ECHOES IN HISTORY!" Icari started

"Turning the tide, in our heavens above!" Six finished, firing off his MAC HE round. Six boosted it with his powers and it detonated I nthe swarm, decimating about 30 ships.

"...we've turned from home... to live eternally, skybound we roam!" Kayto and Ava muttered together. Six' final rounds impacted the swarm. He turned to board the Sunrider.

 _ **ALERT ALERT! ALERT ALERT! TORPEDO INCOMING!**_ Flashed on Hunter's screens.

 _Son of a... It's headed for the Sunrider... I've promised it and I will keep it!_ Six thought to himself. He dove in front of the torpedo which was headed straight for the bridge. It impacted the Spartan's ryder dead on, sending meat-tearing shrapnel flying inside the vehicle, it tore Six' armor and skin off, some of it going into his stomach. He was bleeding profusely.

"Time to die... Covenant BASTARDS!" Six cried as he fired one singularity torpedo he had stored in his Ryder through a clear path. His lifesigns went critical, but he did see the cruiser exploding in half and taking 90% of the fighters with it. The last Seraphs were headed for Six, but got terminated by some unknown rounds.

"This is Ryders 305, 306 and 307 from the PACT battleship Providence. We are here to aid." One of them said through comms.

"PACT?! Son of a..." Kayto cried. "Back off before we tear you bastards to shreds!"

"We will not engage. Like I said, we're here to help."A female voice said as they brought the damaged Ryder on board the Sunrider.

 **Sunrider bay.**

The 3 Ryders landed and the pilots, which strangely had similar armor to Six' jumped out. Icari, Asaga, Chigara and everyone else rushed for Hunter to pull Six out.

"Son of a bitch! SIX!" Kayto cried as they tried to pop open the Hunter's hatch.

"It's JAMMED! HELP US YOU 3!" Chigara screamed. The three complied and pulled the hatch open. Six was a mess, bleeding from everywhere.

"SIX! NO!" Chigara exclaimed.

"Ava warp us out of here!"

The ship jumped to a safe location. They pulled Six' helmet off. He was gaggling blood and his visor was broken.

"Cole?!" The female pilot asked as she took her helmet off. It was Ana, Six' old teammate and best friend **(if you catch my drift)** from back when he first became a Spartan.

"Ma'am! He's been... He's not dead..." One of the others said as he pulled his helmet off. Chigara and Ana were knelt by the wounded Spartan's side.

"LIEUTENANT! DON'T DIE ON US! COLE!" Ana cried, looking at Six' wounds. Chigara couldn't believe what she saw. Cole could just give up his life like that.

"Don't you dare Cole..." She said as she grabbed the Lt.'s hand. "Just don't!" the girl shed tears.

"Help me get him to the sickbay!" Claude ordered as she and the others picked him up.

 **Sunrider sickbay.**

They quickly settled him on the Operating Room table and started taking off the armor in the wounded spots

"Dammit! That's a lot of shrapnel!" Claude yelled. "This is not something I'm ready for!"

 **Waiting room outside the sickbay**

Ana was walking around, scared of what might happen.

"Jefe, would you sit down? Walking around like a lunatic won't help!" One of the other Spartans said as he went next to the Field Commander. Pedro was his name

"You're shitting me, Pedro! You know Six as good as I do! He's our friend and one of the best people I've met! If we arrived too late, this might be it for him! He survived fucking REACH! THAT HELL HOLE! HE WAS STILL ALIVE! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! I WON'T FORGIVE MYSELF IF HE DIES TODAY!" Ana yelled to Pedro, looking him straight with teary eyes.

"Field Commander, he's right. Buzzing around like this will not help and it only makes this crew all the more nervous! They have housed him for crying out loud!" Nico said as he went to the two Spartans. He was another good pal of Six' from back in boot camp.

"Don't you start on me too Nick!" She answered. Her eyes turned to Chigara. The two were total lookalikes except for the hair. Chigara's was Magenta colored while Ana's was a brightened gold. Other than that there was no difference.

"Who are you?" She asked the Chief engineer.

"Chief Engineer Chigara Lynn of the Sunrider. I take it you're Field Commander Ana." She answered as she got up and neared the Spartans.

"How well did you and Cole know eachother?" Ana asked.

"Friends. That's all." Chigara answered, shedding a tear.

"Heh. I take it you want to be more than that?" Ana said as she knelt next to the girl. That MJOLNIR armor made Spartans bigger than they already are.

"You could say that ma'am. But... I think from the way you're acting..." Chigara said as she looked straight into Ana's eyes. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"That was long ago... I wonder if he even remembers me. And by God do I want to find out." Ana said as she lifted herself. "You remind me of myself. Miss Lynn. A young girl, shy as all hell. All of us shy ones are badasses. So I-" Ana cut off as Claude got out of the OR and took of her medical garms.

"Well?!" Ana asked. Claude turned to her.

"I've done all that I could... The shrapnel is all gone but... Well. Come look for yourselves."

The 5 walked in only to see Cole strapped to a machine. It was keeping his internal organs from dying on him.

"Some shrapnel got to the lungs... I managed to pull it out before it had done any real damage..." Claude said, reviewing her work. "But from what I can tell. Poor guy has got a few hours tops to live." She turned to leave, crying herself. The FC stopped her.

"A few hours... That all you could do with the military provisions you had on this ship?! THIS IS A DAMNED ASSAULT CARRIER!" Ana burst. This time she was as angry as their drill instructor.

"I'm sorry Field commander!" Claude cried to the Spartan, looking at her.

"That's done it, I knew he shouldn't have trusted you!" Ana muttered as she pulled out her Magnum. "You alliance scum! IT'S LIKE THE VENICZAR SAID! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR OWN DAMN KIND!"

"FC, calm down." Nico said as he went to her. She just shoved him back.

"They've done enough harm... I see the UNSC was no different from them. Spartans. Draw your guns."

"Ma'am... why would we?"

"Do it. Before I shoot you too, Sergeant." Nico sighed and drew his gun. So did Pedro.

"I am sorry it had come to this. Really sorry." Nico told the girls. The rest of the crew arrived only to be pinned to the wall themselves a few moments later.

 **Unknown location, unknown time.**

Six woke up in the medical bay of the UNSC Thermopylae-class supercarrier New York.

"Could it... Could it have been just a dream?" Six said. He got off his hospital bed and took a walk through the ship's corridors. They were all empty.

"Hello?! HELLO?!" Six yelled. Just echoes.

 **NY Bridge.**

"Admiral Cole?! Junior Officer Perez! Anyone?!" Six yelled. He noticed the comms panel was on standby. He activated it and an image of Kat appeared on screen. She was helmetless and had the hole from after that covenant sniper took her down on Reach.

"Lieutenant... You have killed us all." She said through comms. Six backed off and stared at the image.

"Kat?! I... I didn't see that damned Phantom come! I'm sorry." he said as an arm landed on his back. It was Carter.

"Spartan. You've failed your mission. You've failed all of us." Carter said. He had burn marks allover his face.

"Sir! I COULDN'T HELP!" Six cried as he tossed his own helmet off and backed off into the console. Kat's robotic arm grabbed him through the screen.

"You've failed us all lieutenant. The UNSC. Humanity. Every one." Jorge said, staring straight into the lieutenant's eyes. Six' legs shivered and he knelt. He was now in a giant dark room, light in the middle **(Cliché dream phase!)** Everyone from Noble gathered around him. They chorused "You have failed us all, Six." But possibly what broke him was seeing Chigara with a bullet wound to her chest.

"I'm dead because of you, Cole." When she called him by his name, He broke down and cried.

"What... WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" He yelled out into that nothingness. Chigara and everyone vanished. Veniczar Arcadius appeared, his mask covering that smug look.

"Broke you did I, Spartan? Like I broke your old squad." He said, letting out a loud laugh. "Your kind aren't that strong. Even with the Ryuvian enhancements, you are no less human. And can just as easily be broken. But what is that I saw? Seeing this girl shot made you break?" He said as Chigara appeared next to Arcadius.

"What do you mean... Broke my old squad?" Six asked, looking at the masked madman. He opened up a little window for the Spartan to see and hear what was going on outside.

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH FOR HIM!" Ana yelled, her gun pointed at the Sunrider crew.

"Listen, why are you acting like this?! IF YOU WERE AN OUNCE LIKE HIM YOU WOULDN'T POINT YOUR GUNS AT DEFENSELESS PEOPLE!" Kayto cried out to the Spartans.

"Ana... What are you doing?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM ARCADIUS!"

"Merely showed them what the Alliance does with their people when there's no money involved. I see that also changed their perspective on your people."

"You will not win this Arcadius. I promise you that." Cole said, standing up. "Not while I still draw breath..."

" _This is his mind... You cannot win."_ A chorused whisper said.

"What?! YOU, A PITIFULL HUMAN! THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME BOY? TRY!"

A fist came out of nowhere. Cole was just standing there.

 _"He did not fail us."_ Kat said, walking up next to Six and shooting Arcadius with her Magnum.

 _"He did not abandon us!"_ Emile said, Placing a shell into Arcadius' leg and stabbing him with his Kukri.

 _"He did not let us to die for nothing!"_ Jorge cried as he machinegunned the Masked madman. Arcadius was bleeding and on his knees.

"No... more... PLEASE!" He cried as the 2nd punch made contact, followed by a DMR bullet to the right lung.

 _"And he most certainly didn't kill us!"_ Carter said, appearing with his rifle.

"Guys?!" Six asked, surprised to see everyone at his side.

 _"Finish him off, Lt."_ Kat said, smiling at the young soldier.

"You've failed Arcadius." Six said as he kicked him in the stomach. "You've tried to take me over, to break me, to control my old squad. It all failed for you, you SON OF A BITCH!" Six finished as he gave another swift punch to the already broken Veniczar and pulled his Magnum out, aimed square between Arcadius' eyes.

 ** _"Now get out of my mind... TERRORIST SCUM!"_** The squad chorused with Six. The Spartan placed the final bullet between the Veniczar's eyes, which kicked him out of Six' mind for good.

"MY LORD!" Fontana cried as he went to help the fallen Arcadius. He was shriveled up about the terror he face in there

 **Sunrider sickbay.**

Cole jolted up from his bed, his body healed.

"SPARTANS! CEASE AND DESIST!" He cried as he disarmed the 3 with a swift motion of his hand **(Telekinesis)**. His eyes a bright blue, lit up like a Christhmas tree. Something activated in him.

"Six...?" Ana asked, looking at the Spartan.

"Six?! YOU'RE OKAY!" Chigara exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Beyond Okay, Chigara." Six answered to the smiling girl "Now. Silver squad. MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING, AIMING AT MY FRIENDS?!"

"Sir... We're..."

"You're fucking up FC, that's what you are doing. PACT is the enemy. PACT And the covenant. You are my squad and you should know that, if I don't shoot someone on sight, they are good people."

"Yes sir... Sorry sir..." Ana said, looking downwards with teary eyes.

"At ease. I have one thing to tell you Spartans."  
Ana looked up.

"It is wonderfull to see you again, Silver team. I've lost one squad already and by God am I glad to see you all alive and ready for battle." Six said

Ana smiled and saluted, so did Nico and Pedro.

"Haha. Alright, now. One request." Six said as he eyeballed each of the 3 Spartans, who were still at attention. "Go to the Alliance, tell them about the Covenant. They will want to know. Once I and the Sunrider crew have liberated Cera and dealt with PACT? Then we will focus on whatever the Covenant will throw at us! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"We will not let you down sir!" Nico yelled as both he and Pedro saluted.

"Nico, another thing to ask of you. Make sure that Field Commander Ana does not get into any more stupid shit like this."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Very well Spartans. Off you go. See you on the wartime news." Six Jokingly said.

 _"Spartans."_ Cortana said as she appeared next to Six. " _Take care."_

The Spartans took off and now, the Sunrider and her crew could finaly head to their well deserved shore leave.

"Ava. Warp us out." Kayto said, smilling. Ava was smiling under all that seriousness too.

"Aye aye captain. Plotting course for Lydia station. Boy is this going to be weird!" She yelled happily as the ship jumped.


	6. The vacation pt1:Ava's freakout

**Unknown location, Unknown time.**

"Begin second officer's log. It has been more than a few months since we've been marooned on this god forsaken place. Everyone sees there's no hope of rescue and some of the Rowdiest of the crew even suggested starting a... a settlement here! I see it is up to me, Commander Ava Crescentia, to keep order on this-" Ava cut as Asaga appeared

"Hey Ava! What are you doing here." Asaga asked with her characteristic smile. Ava opened her eyes wide, her pupils looked like dots.

"I think it's still commander, Asaga?" Chigara said from afar.

"Eh, eh, eh. The captain said no ranks on shore leave!" Asaga said, smiling.

"This place is amazing!" Chigara said as she and Kryska walked up to the commander as well.

"Lydia station, the best vacation spot in all of Alliance space. Over 3000 Achres of forests and beach." Kryska answered, smiling. Claude just appeared next to the commander, looking at the holo recorder to see herself.

"Oops... Hehe looks like they got bigger again." Claude said, making Ava close her eyes and cringe her teeth with a blank smile. "If they keep doing this, my bikini straps will pop." At that comment, Ava started screeching her teeth, her fist clenching.

"Ugh! PUT THOSE AWAY!" Icari said, "I-I don't want to se your... C-Chest rockets!" she then finished

"If you've had some armor on your Phoenix, then you wouldn't live in constant fear of rockets!" Kryska said, laughing at the two.

"You're kidding me! At least my Phoenix looks slim! Not like a blue whale that just mated, oh and do something about that monstrosity you call a Ryder too." Icari told Kryska, putting her off. The alliance Lt just clenched her fist and turned to Icari.

"COMMANDER! PERMISSION TO ENGAGE?!" Kryska asked Ava, who by now was furious.

"Hey, Asaga. Try and keep up or I'm gonna snatch the captain from right under your nose." Claude said, referring to her 'chest-rockets'

"Say that again and I will toss you into that sea..." Asaga said angrily.

"ARMOR!" Kryska cried, pushing Icari.

"SPEED!" Icari retorted, her fist clenching.  
Ava finaly broke and ran for the dock the sunrider was at.

 **Captain's quarters, Sunrider Deck 00.**

 _Damn you, Ava and your paperwork! Making me do it on shore leave._ Kayto thought just as Ava bust in.

"Captain, with all due respect, I don't think granting the crew an extended shore leave was a good idea!" She said as Kayto straightened in his seat.

"Commander..."

"Don't commander me! We need to leave now! There's a war to fight out there!" Ava cried, pointing at the wall and referring to space. Kayto just tossed the papers off the desk and stood up.

"Ava, loosen up. That is an order. We've come here to relax after the biggest battle so far. So, go buy yourself a swimsuit, get a couple of drinks and interact with the crew." He said in a calm, yet assertive tone.

"B-but the paperwork-" She tried to retort, looking at the fallen stack.

"Can wait. Now DOUBLE TIME!" Kayto cried.

"Sir." She said as she saluted.

"Good. I'll go remove Six from his work. Help me." Kayto said, turning towards the door.

"That's your job captain. I am following the current orders." Ava said as she left.

"You little..." Kayto said as he turned for the elevator.

 **Ryder bay. Six' spot.**

Six was sitting in his armor, continuously reading Sven Hassel's "SS General". Kayto walked up next to him.

"Six?" Kayto asked, scared.

"Captain." Six said, looking at his book.

"Can you come down to the beach with us? Being stuck here is bad for you." Six put his hand up to the captain's face. "Huh. Cortana!" Shields cried, looking around.

"Jesus fucking... Fine!" Six said as he tossed his book aside. "She's acting like a tough-love mother. She zapped me yesterday when I refused to do my 'chores'!" Six whispered to Shields, who by now was holding in a big laugh "SHE'S A DAMNED AI! HOW DOES SHE HAVE A SENSE OF MOTHERHOOD?!" Six asked the captain, obviously unable to answer it himself. Shields just shrugged. "Let me get this armor off first Captain. I got my own swimming trunks."

 **Beachside.**

"I wonder how the commander is... She ran out pretty mad." Chigara said, worried about her big-sister figure.

"Heh. You think she finaly broke? That she's somewhere in a cove ordering hermit crabs around?" Icari asked, mocking the commander's sanity with a wide smile. Her jaw dropped as the captain walked with the Lieutenant and Commander next to him.

"C-captain! Who are those two hotties walking next to you?!" Asaga asked, surprised to see Six fully out of his armor and an Ava in swimsuit.

"Hot damn." Chigara whispered at the sight of Cole out of his armor.

"All crew! It has come to my attention that the captain wishes for you to be well rested for the coming missions, thus being on this station." Ava stated, looking around at the jaw-dropped crew, their looks meeting hers.

"SO LET'S CRACK OPEN SOME BOTTLES AND GET THIS OVER WITH!" She cried as she threw her fist up in the air, sporting a wide smile.

"Ooooooraaaaaah!" Asaga yelled as she dashed for the cooler.

"That went well." Six said as he took a look at the sandy beach and blue sea, reminding him of New Eden. "Thanks captain. For pulling me out of my comfort zone that is." Six said, smiling. Kayto returned the smile and went to set up the grill. "Let me help with that!" Chigara cried as both her and Six went to help. They could already tell this was going to be a fun little vacation.

 **To be continued on Sunrider:Shadow of Noble.**

 **Next time...**

 _"There goes our chance..." Icari said, looking through the bush at the two lovebirds._


	7. The vacation pt2:Six and Chigs

**Beachside, afternoon aboard Lydia station.**

Noble Six sat on the sand, looking at some old photos of him and Noble. All of them were alive in each photo.

"That time we spent, laughing away." Six whispered, looking at the photos and smiling. "God bless you guys. You were the best I have ever served with... God bless you Noble. Rest in peace. And Shooter? Wherever you are, I hope you're avenging our squad. Stay strong." He pulled out 2 dog tags. Kat's and Jorge's. "Dammit... Dammit Kat, you always forgot about your shields, look where that carelessness got you... Jorge, you big, crazy soldier. You've given your life away... I hope to god I can make that sacrifice worth it... Carter, Emile? I know you two have passed on as well... Rest in Peace. All we've been through, for what?"

Chigara walked up and sat next to the Spartan. She took a photo. All of them were without their helmet, of course except for Emile.

"This your squad, before you came here? They seem so happy." She said in her cute tone. Six just looked at her and smiled.

"These guys may have been military, but they always thought of a way to make things a game. As simple as that. Pulling the trigger on aliens, training, CQC. Whatever it was they made it a fun little game." Cole trailed off, looking at the sea.

"Were they good? I mean from their looks they were hard-boiled veterans."

"Huh... More than veterans. Utter human elites. Anything we've fought against. Anything! They just outmatched and outclassed them. Covenant, insurgents. Meat to the grinder. Until that fateful day. Why did we go back to Sword base... Why the fuck didn't we just jump ship... Why..." he asked himself, looking at the photo taken as they arrived at Sword base, skies a burning red.

"If you hadn't gone to it, we may have never met. I'd say we're glad to have you on board. We may not be your old squad, but we try to match up." the engineer said, moving a little closer to the Spartan. He just gave the girl another look.

"Truth be told, this couldn't have been any better. I'm glad I'm here too. Remind me to do something tomorrow. That is show you and the crew my mission recordings. For now, let's just have fun." Cole said as he got up and helped Chigara.

"Yes sir, lieutenant sir!" Chigara said, saluting. Of course this was meant to be a morale booster for the Spartan. He just let out a laugh and saluted. Six went to help out with the grill.

"Ah, our Spartan. Please, take a plate!" Kayto said as he flipped the meat on the grill "And that's an order." He finished off.

"Sir, yes sir. " Cole answered, taking one of the closest plates to him. It hat all sorts of meats on it. Six took a bite out of the chicken breast.

"Hot damn, captain! This is some of the best meat I ever tasted!" he exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Well thank you. I loved grilling with my family back in the day. I did pick up quite a few things along the way." the captain answered, turning for the grill. "I have to split these around. See you later, Cole. And do me a favor. Call me Kayto from now on, OK?"

"Sir, yes sir. Kayto." Cole answered. He was still eating. Kayto left to find Sola and give her a food plate while Icari and Kryska walked around, talking battle plans. Cole was just amazed by this crew. Cortana appeared next to him on a Holo someone left there. Chigara was collecting shells.

"Hey." Six said.

 _"Hey, Lt. Have I been acting out of the ordinary?"_ Cortana asked.

"A bit maybe."

 _"I'll work on that. Now, I see you're good with the crew? I can finally see you out of that shell of an armor."_ Cortana said, smiling and looking around.  
 _"They are a strange bunch, ain't they?"_

"As strange as the universe can be. That's what makes them distinctive. And that's what I like about them."

 _"Sure."_ Cortana said, drawing out the word. " _It's not that they are all girls."_

"Quit acting like a smartass and help me prepare that mission videos. Tomorrow I'm showing them everything." The Spartan demanded, setting up the compilation.

 **Sundown.**

"Okay, okay! Everyone to the cabin!" Kayto said. "There's still tomorrow!"

"Aw c'mon!" Asaga said. "Any games we can play?" she then asked, walking with the other girls.

"Let's play strip poker!" Claude suggested with a loud screech

"Hell, yes! Commander! You're joining us!" Icari said, pulling the unsuspecting Ava by her collar.

"Nope!" Ava said as she tried to run, futile attempt. "Dammit..." Ava said, shedding tears as she was being dragged on her ass inside.

"C'mon commander, I have something that you'll enjoy!" Icari demanded, dragging the defeated Crescentia.

"What's that?" She asked, thoroughly sure it was going to be an odd prank. Icari popped open a bottle of old wine, poured a glass and tossed it down the commander's throat.

"What... What is this? It's wonderful!" Ava cried in happiness.

"Heh. Old Ryuvian wine I've been keeping in the back box of my Phoenix for a special occasion." Icari said, throwing a smile.

"How's this special?" Chigara asked just before Kryska poured a glass in her mouth. "Sweet Jesus!" She cried.

"Let's get this party started!" Claude said as she drank her glass too.

 **Cabin terrace.**

The captain and Spartan were playing chess, and Kayto was winning.

"Running a little rusty are we, lieutenant?" Shields said, smiling behind his hand. Cole was thinking hard on how to make his next move count.

"Bishop to pawn 3." Six calmly said as he moved the piece.

"Got me in a pincer... Nice." Kayto said. **(Note:In all honesty, I don't know a thing about chess only how to move the pieces. Don't JUDGE MEEEEEEE! D;)**

"What's Sola doing?" Six said, looking at the girl. She was on the beach, holding a rifle.

"She's skeet shooting. Honing her sniper skills." Kayto answered. "There's one away..." Kayto said, looking at the girl take aim.

The shot was mute, due to a silencer on the Mosin-Nagant type 1938/45 rifle she fired. It was a direct hit.

"A Mosin? That thing is as old as the Earth." Six asked as Kayto moved a piece.

"Yep. A relic she restored. Back to the game lieutenant?"

"Sir."

 **Half an hour later.**

Six was leaning against the guardrail. He was looking at the holographic moon get up to the middle of the sky.

"To think humanity has advanced this far in this galaxy, while we still struggle to survive in mine... I hope to God everyone in the UNSC is alive." Six said to himself. Chigara walked up next to him.

 **Bush outside, girls' hiding spot.**

"She's actually doing it!" Icari whispered to the 5 other girls behind her.

"We *HIC* need to stop *HIC* this! I'm going up there to *HIC*... Ah screw it I'll just watch the show" Ava said as she scurried around, drunk off her feet. She fell on her back the next moment. "Where's the cabin?" She said as Icari pulled her head up to see. "Thanks.*HIC* F-Dammit."

"Shouldn't we stop her? I mean we talked on the beach about this, Icari?" Kryska asked the swordswoman.

"Let's just watch this unravel. Then we'll see if we have to intervene." Icari said clearing her throat.

 _Go Chigs! Go girl!_ Asaga cheered in her mind _Oh I hope nothing interrupts this!_

As if reading Asaga's mind, Claude remotely turned off the captain's and Chigara's Holo-comms. Asaga just gave her a look, Claude smiled and gave the OK signal. Asaga nodded and smiled.

 **Back at the top.**

"Hey, Cole." Chigara said as she leaned on the guardrail, close to him.

"Hey, Chigara. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You?" She said, looking at the Spartan.

"Quite fine. Currently thinking what I could do to spend the rest of the night. Something you wanted to tell me?"

"Umm... Yeah... I-I..." She tried to let out a few words.

 _Dammit! The wine hit all in now!_ She thought as she collapsed. The lieutenant caught her.

"Mmm, hold me Lt." She said, her clothing popping open to reveal her skin and swimsuit.

"You ok there?" Six asked the drunken girl, lifting her up onto his arms.

"Just fine.." She said, smiling at Cole.

"Heh. Had a bit too much to drink didn't we?" Cole said, returning the smile.

"How much did you see? How high a price have you paid, Cole?" Chigara asked the Spartan. Six let her on his feet and held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall. Their eyes caught eachother. Their stares now fixed, _Am I really doing this?_ Chigara thought, not believing she was in the arms of the same man that tried to kill Kayto a few months ago and then saved them from the PACT fleet at Far Port. Six leaned in farther, his hand on Chigara's cheek. _Can't believe it's happening..._ Six thought to himself, leaning in closer. He finaly said those 3 words that sealed their fate.  
" _I love you..."_ Their lips met, their hearts beat louder and louder and their thoughts were nowhere besides what they were doing.

 **Girl's bush.**

"There goes our chance..." Icari said, looking at the two lovebirds and shedding some tears.

"Welp... Millitary protocol restricted it anyways but... Damn it!" Kryska said as she hit a rock next to the bush.

"Wahoo! Go Chigs!" Asaga whispered, overly ecstatic.

 **Back up.**

"C'mon." Chigara said as she pulled the lieutenant into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed. Cole went next to her, another kiss, this time their hearts were pounding. She pushed him down on the covers and jumped on top of him, her legs straddling across, her hands on his cheeks, she leaned in and their lips met yet again, more passionate.

"I love you too, Cole." She said as she looked at the Spartan, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest.

"You are the warmest feeling I could get right now. C'mere." Six said as he pulled her down and kissed her yet again. They finaly had what their hearts wanted since the day they met. _Each other._

 **To be continued in Sunrider:The Shadow of Noble.**

 **WHEEEEEWWWWW! WAS THAT AWKWARD TO WRITE! Anyways, expect the next chapter tomorrow and as always, Eterna VICTORIA!**

 **EO, Over and out.**


	8. The vacation pt3:Flashback

This **is it, Six' background and the battle for Reach is going to be described in this one chapter.**

 **The very next day.**

Chigara woke up, looking around.

"Was last night... Real?" She asked herself. She noticed Cole on the side, putting his uniform on.

"It was as real as it could get, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Cole said as he turned to her.

"Wait, so we... Wow." Chigara said as she walked up next to the Lt, her eyes open wide. She had laid her head on Cole's shoulder and he just grabbed her by the waist.

"Hehe. I love you." Cole said, before he kissed her again. She blushed, went to wash her face and came out in her uniform.

 **Downstairs, living room.**

"Ugh... I hate you..." Ava said as she lay on her back, hung over from that Ryuvian wine.

"Shut up commander. I feel sick." Icari said, her head laid back. For some odd reason Kryska decided to moonwalk while whistling Smooth Criminal, and while wearing that white outfit. Some spend hangovers differently, I guess.

"AW SHUT UP ALREADY!" Asaga screamed from the floor. She couldn't even stand up.

"..." Sola was as blank as ever. Except she was drunk and on the floor too.

"We are not at a Michael Jackson concert!" Kayto said, walking downstairs. "THAT GUY DIED EONS AGO!" You can tell he had way to many shots himself. Asaga just jolted up and at attention.

"Captain! HELP ME!" Ava cried, trying to stand up.

"Capt'n. Sorry for the... Well sorry state we're in. Icari brought some old Ryuvian wine aaaand we've had too much of it." Asaga said, trying not to burst into laughs. Kryska fell on her ass, trying to do a fast turn to salute the captain.

"F-ah-hah! My back! Thank god my name ain't Annie!" She cried as she landed on her drunk ass.

"I know about the wine Asaga... Claude brought me some too." Shields said, looking around. "Talk about it, where's our little 'doctor'?"

They saw her, she was hanging by her legs from the guardrail outside, litteraly outside!

"I'm Batwoman!" She cried. "And I vow to never drink that much again!" Asaga walked out and let a loud laugh go.

"C'mon down, Pinkie! We gotta eat breakfast!" Asaga yelled to Claude, who fell, luckily, on some soft pillows.

"Anime moment right there. C'mon!" Asaga said as she pulled the drunken doctor inside. Everyone drank a little bit of Fruit juice to get their shit together.

"Hey guys!" Chigara said, walking downstairs next to Cole. They revived themselves too. "I officialy am never drinking again!" She finished.

"AMEN!" Ava said, lifting her hand in agreement.

"Alright everyone! Cole told me he has something to show us! Sit yourselves down and let's watch quietly!" Kayto said. Everyone took a seat, wether on the floor or on a sofa or chair. Cole went up front to the Holo-TV. They all head breakfast.

"Cortana, if you may?" Six said to his AI, which materialized herself next to the girls.

 _"On it Lieutenant."_ She said as she had turned on the video.

"Pause it for a bit. I want to give them a little history lesson on my time." Cortana nodded and paused the video.

"Were I come from, there's nothing like your galaxy, just Humanity. There's the Covenant. You met their CCS Combat cruisers, strangely surprising we survived. Humanity is represented by the UNSC, an alliance of our colonies and military forces, out of which a few remain..." Six trailed off, but soon snapped back into the story. "First contact with them, 2525, Harvest. This colony went dark. We all thought it was Insurgents and in due fact, I was not even born then." Six said and pulled up an image of the Covenant fleet 'glassing' the planet.

"What on Earth..." Kayto asked, surprised to see the covenant employing such tactics.

"Then the Spartan programs formed the IIs being the first. While I am a III. This is my arrival and experiences on Reach, showing the moment I got there, to when and how I and Cortana came to be here."

 **Video start.**

Six had just arrived in-camp where Noble was stationed. He walked up to the entry point of Noble's bunker and got in. There, Emile was sharpening his Kukri knife on his armor. Emile was that strong, silent type that went in up close and personal. Icari liked the first impression the soldier gave, smiling a bit.

"Contact with Visegrad relay has been lost last night. All signals flatlined at 26:00 hours. I've responded with trooper teams that have since been declared... MIA." Holland said. He was dealing with deploying Noble and other troops 'round Reach.

"And now you're sending us?" Carter, the team leader, asked. He was one of those No-Bullshit type commanders, which made both Ava and Kryska smile a bit.

"The Office of Naval Intelligence belives the deployment of a Spartan fireteam is a gross misallocation of valuable assets, I disagree..."

A robotic arm came into view, that being Kat.

"Commander?" She said, looking at Carter. He turned. Kat was the team's engineer and technological specialist. Chigara looked at her with high respect.

"So that's our new number Six?" Jorge, the team's heavy weapons specialist said. He would become Six' best friend during the Fall of Reach. That made Kayto grin.

"Kat, you read his file?" Emile asked, ready to stand up.

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." She answered, giving the Spartan a look.

 **A few minutes later.**

The squad walked out, Six next to Carter.

"Not gonna lie to you, lieutenant. You're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me, I'm just happy to have Noble up to full speed!" Carter continued as they boarded a FALCON transport chopper. There, Noble 03, Jun, was waiting for them, checking his sniper ammo. He was the team marksman. Sola looked on, intrigued to see them at work.

"I've seen your file! Even the parts ONI Censors didn't want me to! I'm glad to have your skill set!" Carter said, signaling the first Falcon to fly. "But we're a team! That lone wolf stuff? It stays behind! Clear?"

"Got it, sir." Six answered, giving the OK signal.

"Very well, lieutenant! Welcome to Reach!" Jun said, looking at Cole. The Falcons took off and headed for Visegrad.

 **Arriving in the 'Black zone'**

"Attention, Noble team. We're looking at a downed relay. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's gonna get it back online." Carter said through comms.

"Get me under the hood, commander." Kat said.

"Sir why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?" Jorge asked.

"We get a chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge."

The Falcons flew in.

"Commander, we've just lost our channel to HQ." Kat said, checking her data.

"Backup channels?"

"Searching... Nada. Can't tell what's jamming us."

"Alright, you heard her Noble. Deadzone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company this trip." Carter said as they flew over the cliffs.

"I'm lonely already." Emile jokingly said. Six' falcon came in near a farm.

"Shut down the central lighting and keep your distance." Carter said as they approached landing spot. "We don't want to give too much away."

"Let's keep our eyes peeled."

"Yes sir." The pilot said.

"Detecting a distress beacon." Kat said, a waypoint flashing on their HUDs.

"Put us down on the cliff." Carter said, wanting to check the pods.

 **A few moments later.**

"He heard screams, gunfire... Something in the fields killed his son." Jorge translated as a farmer spoke to them.

"Some thing?" Carter asked

 **Inside a house with its lights turned off.**

"Damn!" Carter cried.

"We've found the troopers I guess... They look like they've been interrogated." Six said, staring at the bodies of 3 dead marines. Kayto cringed, seeing 1 of the 2 hung by a meathook. They moved on.

"Movement..." Carter said as some thumps came from the roof.

 **Annother walk later.**

"CONTACT! CONTACT! SPARTANS ASSIST!" Carter cried. Then, the team got their first looks at the Covenant. Fast moving, agile bastards named Skirmishers. They move fast and act as Covenant sharpshooters.

"Here we go... We got company!" Jorge said as a bunch of Grunts, smaller and faster but also more cowardly aliens charged for the Spartans.

 **Firefights and the outpost.**

The Spartans had landed at and entered the outpost after a heavy firefight. Six walked in first.

"Can't see a thing. Six turn on your NV." Carter ordered as they walked down a dark corridor.

"Control room... Go easy" Kat told the rest of the team "Six, search that body."

Six got close to the body, checking every small detail out. He turned the body over. Carter went to talk to a marine that survived.

"We got split... I don't think they... It sounded bad over the comms." The corporal said.

"Rest soldier. Rest." Carter said.

"Found something!" Six called, showing Kat a chip.

"I'll take that, Six." Kat said, snatching the chip. "Not your domain." She examined the chip carefully.

"A live one!" Jorge said as he pulled out a girl. She was speaking (I don't fucking know what language she spoke) while punching Jorge's arm. Then, 3 elite Zealots, carrying swords, dropped in. Carter fired off his AR into one of them as he was going for Kat. The elite sliced a comms console and pinned Six to the floor. his shields died in a bright blue flash and he backed off. Annother pounced on Six, pulling out an energy dagger. Six punched the split-lip in the head, it screamed in his face and he kicked it off. The damn thing grabbed the marine, which started screaming like a nutjob (Who wouldn't if you were being carried by an Elite for gods sakes?) Icari nearly threw up at that tactic, grabbing a hostage after coming in with a sword. She was all about CQC.

"That's just sickening..." Icari whispered.

"Spartans! Split up! 2(Kat), handle the girl! 5 and 6(Jorge and Cole) CLEAR THE HOLE!" Carter ordered. The two Spartans walked out, Jorge closing the door behind them.

 **Skipping a few video parts.**

Six and Kat were riding aboard the lead warthog in a strike group.

"We're supposed to engage the covenant Spire to open up a path for a strike squadron. The canyon is well defended, so expect heavy resistance." Carter said from his Falcon. The covenant tanks, Wraiths, opened up with their plasma mortars, nailing a few vehicles in the convoy.

"Hang on!" Kat cried as she drove the warthog over a broken bridge.

 **A whole 2 fucking hours worth of mission footage later. (I ain't got AGs patience to write that much.)**

The Pelican Six, Carter and Emile were on was being tailed by 2 Banshees. One of the rounds that hit knocked Six off the Pelican and then the blue munition hit him.

"And thus, I arrived here." Six said as he turned off the video. "So... What's your take on all this?" He asked Kayto. The captain stood up.

"That was a pulse round infused with some kind of strange particle. I could just tell by looking at it. That particle triggered your warp jump in front of us, lieutenant. But, how..."

Chigara got up and hugged the Spartan.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You couldn't have done anything to save Noble even if you were there yourselves, I can tell you that. But for now, let's just relax this last day we have." Six said, smiling at everyone. "Fate sent me here for a reason. I don't much believe in it but if it deployed me here, God forbid I stand against it." He told Chigara. "I won't deny what it gave me when I got here either. Now c'mon. We have a vacation to take part of." Six said as they walked out for this last day, the fresh breeze of the sea sifting through the air.

They were going back to work the very next.

 **To be continued in Sunrider:Shadow of Noble.**

 **MY GOD THIS TOOK 2 HOURS! Yesterday I played a lot of War Thunder, thus this not coming out then. God bless you guys and see you next time!**

 **EO, Over and out.**


	9. The Fire awakens

**2 days later, Sunrider bridge.**

"We've arrived at the anomaly location, captain." Ava reported, looking at her screen.

"Well then. Anything on radar?" Kayto asked, staring out into the dark of space. He then signaled everyone to be on alert.

"Up ahead sir. It is a ship the size of ours, probably a carrier." the ensign reported. "It's coming into view range now." He then said, turning to look at the captain and commander. A massive colony ship of the UNSC appeared. Six walked up to the commander and the captain. He took of his helmet and looked at the Phoenix-class' massive hull.

"That... Can't be." Six said, his eyes widened in surprise "Cortana, give me a confirmation."

 _"Six... It is... It's the UNSC Spirit of Fire. I can't believe it. Multiple lifesigns aboard. All in Cryo."_ Cortana said, in awe herself due to the SoF being missing for so many years. _"The whole crew could be in there..."_

"It's the same ship that fought at Harvest... Arcadia..." He whispered, verifying every small detail of the ship. "She's the real thing. Markings, weapons, form and writing. It is the legendary Spirit of Fire."

"What's so special about it, Lt?" Ava asked, turning to the Spartan.

"It's been declared Lost with all hands after the defenses of Arcadia and Harvest." Six said with a slight tone of disbelief "No one knew where this damn ship went. And it stood here... Mother of God... Captain. Permission to go with a small unit to verify ship hull and integrity. IF it's crew is still alive, we may be able to get them to fight alongside us. The ship would follow."

"Granted. Watch yourself Spartan, and bring my girls back alive." Kayto said.

"Stay at a safe distance in case this thing activates." Six said as he ran for the elevator.

 **Sunrider hangar.**

"Girls, on me!" Six demanded, looking over. The entire unit lined up.

"TEEEEEN-HUT!" Kryska said, saluting.

"What is it?" Icari asked. Six looked at all of them.

"I need 3 girls to join me on a boarding mission. We are supposed to verify integrity of everything in the Spirit of Fire's hull. From systems to anything else. Chigara, Asaga and Icari, on me. We're going in. The others? Stay put until we make sure of everything."

"Aye aye Spartan!" The girls chorused. The 3 Six requested to follow him geared up in CQC gear(from pistols to rifles and Icari's swords) and boarded a shuttle.

 **Spirit of Fire.**

A light flickered on the bridge, hostiles?

"After... All these years? Could the UNSC have found us?" Serina asked as she walked to the viewport. She had been holding back rampancy for a while now. "That is not UNSC!" she then cried, pointing the SoF's guns at the unsuspecting ship. "Any sudden moves and they will die. I have held on for so long, no space pirate or Insurgent is going to take over MY SHIP!"

 **SoF Hangar.**

"Keep diamond formation. I want to deal with whatever may be aboard without anyone dying on me." Six ordered as they got out of the shuttle, guns up. He signaled them to be quiet from then onto arriving on the bridge.

 _"Six, terminal up ahead. Yank me."_ Cortana whispered. The Spartan complied and put her into the system. They then moved on. Deck after Deck, all was an eerie silence, dead quiet.

"I don't like this... It feels like a ghost ship." Chigara whispered to herself. Six ignored the comment and they kept on walking.

"Cryobay up ahead." Six then said. "I think we can break silence for now. No one seems to be aboard besides us and..." He stated as they got in. "Them." He then finished, spotting so many cryo pods.

"There has to be more than a few thousand people here." Asaga said, looking around.

"Feeding POV camera to the captain. You seeing this sir?" Icari stated as she walked around

"Clear visual. That is a lot of people." Kayto said through comms. "Reminds me of how we found Sola."  
Asaga giggled at that comment.

"3 Spartans..." Six said as he neared pods big enough to fit 3 of the Sunrider girls and then some. "By the way Asaga, there's 11.000 people aboard this ship in total. Excluding us." He then said, turning towards the Ryuvian.

"Alice-130... Jerome-092 and...Doug-042... 3 Spartan IIs after all this time. All of them alive... Girls, we continue to the bridge. There has to be a master control for power. It's damn dark in here and I want these guys up and about."

"Aye!" The girls chorused and continued behind Cole, guns up again.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

"Umm... Is it just me or are those Point Defense guns pointed at us?" Claude asked in a really thin voice, much like she inhaled Helium. She was a bit scared, her voice trembling.

"They might have been locked in that position for a while." Ava stated, calming the pink and pale Dr. Triello down.

"This ship looks like it went through a lot of things. It's hull is damaged on multiple levels portside." Kayto stated, scanning the ship with his own 2 eyes. He was right. This ship was in a collision with a Covenant crusier and thus it's portside was damaged beyond repair.

 **Corridor B02 leading to SoF bridge.**

"Bridge is up ahead. Cortana, status report?" Six stated, his eyes looking into the corridor up ahead. "Cortana?! Dammit I think she must've gotten stuck or something. No turning back now. Head in." The Spartan ordered. He popped the bridge's door open, letting out a huge hiss of air as the bridge repressurised.

"Okay, split up and check every computer. Be safe about it, we don't want any mishaps." Six ordered. He went for the main Holopad, a table which had a leg about waist-high, making the table easy to reach. Above it stood the holoprojector. He activated the pad with little difficulty. An orb appeared in front of him.

"Initiation code Charlie-9-Echo, reform order. Power up all systems and enable Conjuncture to other systems." Six said with a distinctly serious tone.

 _"Wrong code. Try again? Y/N"_ Appeared on the holopad.

"Yes. Charlie-9-Echo. Power up all systems and enable Conjuncture!" Six the demanded, slamming his hand into the pad.

" _You've picked the wrong ship to land on, pirate!"_ Showed up as a message this time. Serina appeared behind them, activating artificial gravity and pinning everyone to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL! I CAN FEEL MY INSIDES GOING OUT!" Icari cried, her right side pinned into the ground.

"WHINE ABOUT IT! MY SPINE IS BREAKING!" Asaga said, her face pinned to the screen of the computer she was trying to access.

"Disengage! Disengage!" Six cried to the AI. She stopped the bone-breaking gravitational pull.

"Who are you?!" Serina asked Six, walking up to him. "And where did you get this armor?!"

"I... Am... Noble... SIX! Spartan ID Code B-312! I highly doubt you have me stored but... for gods sakes! DISENGAGE!" Six cried, still on the floor.

 ** _"STOP!"_** Cortana cried, materializing in front of Serina and taking all control from her.

"Who..." Serina asked.

" _Disengage, SNA 1292-4. Disengage. They are humans."_ Cortana said, blatantly stating the obvious. Serina backed off.

"How do you know my serial code! Who are you?!" She asked, trying to regain control of the ship. Her face was that of an incredibly scared girl.

" _I am Cortana. AI of the UNSC, much like you, Serina."_ Cortana said. _"Wake your crew up."_

"Yes ma'am." Serina said. She started waking up the crew "Captain, wake up. Something has happen."

 **A few minutes later, Sunrider bridge.**

"Captain! The ship powered up! It's alive!" Ava cried, looking at the data flowing from the ship.

"They've done it!" Kayto exclaimed, happy of the success. "Contact them." he then straightened.

 **Spirit of Fire bridge.**

"Sweet mother of god... We have been gone for that long?" Captain Cutter asked, looking at the Spartan and his team. "And we're in another galaxy? How did that happen?" Six shrugged.  
"Okay Spartan... We're with you. Just send a squadron after us and give us an FTL drive. We'll be with you and Sunrider to the bitter end."

Six nodded, saluted and waited for dismiss.

"Dismissed." Cutter said, Saluting. The entire ship was full of activity while mere moments ago it was a dark ghost ship.

"It's nice to see a UNSC ship up and ready for combat." Six said. His comms opened.

"Noble!" Serina cried from one of the comm pads. "Thank you." Six nodded, inserted Cortana's chip back in his helmet.

 _"See you at the reunion Serina!"_ Cortana said, waving.

"Yes sir. Do me a favor and drop a comm beacon will you? This ship will need a Warp drive to get around." Six said to Shields.

"Very well Lt. Come back aboard... Mission accomplished." Kayto said.

 **Aboard the Sunrider.**

Six looked out the observation deck window. He saluted the Spirit of Fire one last time. The Sunrider warped out and Six went back to his work, this time with a big smile.

 **To be continued in Sunrider:Shadow of Noble.**


	10. Cossette Cosmos, the Pirate queen

**Orbit over Ongess, Alliance liberated space, aprox. 1 day after SoF encounter.**

"We're above Ongess sir." Ava reported, her eyes focused on her work.

"Good. Admiral Grey said he'd meet me aboard. Tell Six to get ready and dock the Sunrider." Kayto ordered, he himself focused on the Ongessian habitat station. A massive rounded construct, tubular in shape.

"Aye aye, captain. Reduce to 1/10 speed! Bring us in nice and easy!" Ava ordered, lifting her eyes from her console. Her face was as serious as ever. The loud clang of the docking clamps was heard as the ship came to a sudden stop.

"You have the deck, XO." Kayto said, standing up and heading for the lift.

 **Sunrider Airlock.**

Six and Kryska were standing each to the side as the captain arrived. They saluted and walked in with him to meet the admiral.  
The place was a dump. Dark, wet and smelling of Phosphorus. Six' helmet filters barely let a thing in, but Kryska and Kayto felt the damned stench to its full extent.

"Ugh... Air purification not online yet?" Kayto asked, his mouth covered.

"Right..." Six said as he cut his outward mic.

 _"Yes, Six?"_ Cortana asked, calmly.

"Start air purification in this dump. It's people, and we will need it." Six said, smiling.

" _Aye aye. Air purification Online."_ Cortana said, true to her word. Air filters roared to life, Oxygen being sent in instead of whatever composed that habitat's air. They walked out around.

"Where's the admiral?" Kayto asked Kryska, giving her a pissed look.

"Err... He couldn't come, but he asked me to take you on a tour of the Ongessian habitats and show you how they've been running since our arrival."

"... I knew it... Let's just go." Kayto said, more pissed at the fact the admiral wasn't there. They walked through the streets of the habitat.

"There are tonnes and tonnes of fresh food and water being transported into these Habitats ever since our arrival." Kryska said as the trio walked around some storage points "This place is bound to be cleaned and hosed down to a better-looking habitat. Also it will be better to live in."

"You really think just making this place livable is going to aid, Kryska?" Six asked, walking next to the alliance officer. "This place needs more than that, it's people need hope, a brightness in the hell they're working from. I mean, a mine is a big cause of death to a lot of people."  
A girl ran up to the trio, looking up at all of them. She couldn't be any less than 10.

"Did you come from the space ships?" She asked Six, looking up at him like he was some kind of god. Six knelt next to the girl and took his helmet off.

"Yeah. And I, like this nice lady here, am here to help you." He answered, smiling.

"Please!" She cried, jumping into Six' arms. "Take me away from this place!" Tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes closed as she hugged the soldier.

"Uhm... Don't you have any family?" Six asked, looking at the girl.

"My mom. She's somewhere around..."

"And don't you think she'd miss you? We can't just take you aw-" Six was cut off by the girl looking up at him.

"I don't care! I just want to escape this place!" She demanded, her face red and eyes full of tears. Six stood up, put his helmet back on and looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry. But the alliance will help you and your mom. For now, hang in there kid." Six said, patting her on the head and wiping the tears off her face. She nodded and left.

"... Please tell me you will rush this damned aid process." Six said, turning to Kryska. She nodded.

 **A short walk around later.**

 _"Six! Contacts!"_ Cortana cried, Six' eyes turning to his radar. He unholstered his shotgun from his back, aiming it at the goons that streamed out of the houses around them.

"Fuck! We're surrounded!" Kayto cried.

"Hehe..." A voice said from the massive crowd of soldiers. A little girl walked out from between, sporting a wide smile. "Thanks, cutie. Go home"

"Well, well, well. Captain big mouth." She said as her eyes focused on Kayto. "And one of your cheerleaders." Her eyes turned to Kryska, whose face was grave with fear.

"Cossette?!" Kayto said, looking at the girl standing in front of them.

"Surprised captain?" She said. Her eyes turned to Six, who had his gun drawn.

"You have a merc with you! How cute!" Cossette exclaimed, laughing. "Nice armor big boy." Six turned with his shotgun cocked and aimed square at Cossette's head. Her goons instinctively cocked their own rifles.

"Shoot! She goes down before I do and you all know that!" Six cried, his shields charging in a yellow flash.

"You've got balls." Cossette said, backing off.

"And you're clearly scared, using a kid to draw us out. Now that I think, you look like a kid." Cole answered, shotgun leveled.

"Knock big mouth and Soldier girl out. I want this guy awake!" Cossette ordered, still smiling, her pupils dilated, visuals focused on the Spartan. Six shot his shotgun in the air and instantly cocked it again, ready to kill any goon that tried.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!" He cried, his eyes going red.

"What am I paying you idiots to do! Knock the captain and his cheerleader out!" Cossette then demanded, angrily. The captain and Kryska blacked out from rifle buts to the backs of their heads.

"Give this guy a shot in the leg, just to show him we mean business." She ordered. A goon complied, shooting Six in the thigh, the shield deflecting the shot into the bastard's head.

"We have your friends. Drop your gun and I might consider letting them live!" Cossette demanded, laughing.

" _Six, do it. We haven't got a choice."_ Cortana said with a distressed tone. The Spartan complied, dropping his shotgun on the floor, while also unholstering a little surprise he had for Cossette.

"Smart boy. Take him away!" Cossette ordered, turning her back. A loud zap was heard, Six' energy sword lighting up in a very bright blue flash. In two seconds he had grabbed Cossette, lifted her off the ground and put the sword to her throat.

"You IDIOTS! YOU SHOULD HAVE CHECKED FOR-" Cossette cried, Six tightening his grip around her throat.

"Release the captain and the lieutenant, before I put this sword through her spine." Six said, his blood-red eyes turning to every goon making a move. His shields flashed blue as he felt something electrocute him, he sliced behind him and cut one of the goons, who had a shock rifle, splitting him in two.

"Now, Ready to negotiate?" Six said, looking at Cossette. She nodded and he dropped her, his sword still around her throat and still lit up.

"I don't like someone having the upper hand." Cossette said, looking at Six with strained eyes.

"I hate someone having friends of mine in a cell." Six said, his bloodshot eyes focused on the goons around him. "Release them before I decide you don't need your internal organs anymore." He demanded in a cold, emotionless tone.

"You drive a hard bargain. I've still got numerical advantage. Let me tell you a little story you nut." Cossette answered, smiling and signaling one of her snipers to take aim.

"What was that?" Six asked, his eyes turning behind him.

"What was what?" She asked, signaling the goon to get ready. "Let me just-" she cut.

"Don't play dumb." Six said, lifting her up and pinning her against a wall. "I will snap your neck." He finished, his eyes now turning that dark red again.

"Hehe! My luck." She said, the sniper firing and not even scratching Six' shield. He broke the metallic wall he pinned Cossette to with her. She landed on the floor of the house, a bloody mess. Before passing out, she could see Six killing her goons with his sword and rifle.

"You... What the hell are you..." She thought, falling into unconsciousness.

"Captain!" Six cried, busting the door of the cell Kayto and Kryska were locked in.

"Six?!" Kayto cried, jumping out of the cell.

"Stay behind me!" Six demanded. Both Kayto and Kryska complied and took cover behind the Spartan's shields. 5 goons fired at them with their rifles, nearly busting Six' shields. His HUD flashed red due to that, but he didn't care. He unslung his SRS 99-95 Anti-Materiel rifle, knelt and shot through 2 goons, vaporizing their heads into a red mist. while the others fell back. Six handed Kayto his M6 Magnum and Kryska, the MA37 rifle he carried.

"Six! We're being flanked!" Kayto cried, taking cover behind a wall.

"There's too many of them!" Kryska cried, pinning a few down with well placed bursts from the assault rifle.

"Hold up! Friendlies!" Six cried, noticing Jerome, Douglas and Alice coming down with a crew of UNSC marines dressed in the Solar Alliance Emerald clothing and clearing out a path for the Spartan captain and lieutenant to retreat. Kayto fired his pistol as he jumped over the metallic wall they took cover behind.

"Sir! this way!" Jerome said, signaling Kayto. He ran for cover but got nailed once in the shoulder, the kinetic energy of the round slamming him onto Alice.

"ARGH!" Kayto cried, bleeding from his forehead. He got picked up by 2 marines. He noticed a glint of a yellow hair on his side view. That girl Six had talked to no less then an hour ago ran towards one of the downed Goons. She picked up a knife.

"No..." Six said as he dashed for the girl, his shields low on strength, he covered the girl from being shot by an alliance trooper, the two shots nearly searing his spine and nailing one of his kidneys. Jerome and Douglas picked up Six and carried him out of the area, along with the little girl and her mother, who came mere minutes later.

 **A few hours later, Kayto's office.**

Kayto stood there, waiting nervously for news about Cole's condition, he himself bandaged, but not badly injured.

 _Doorbell._

Without waiting for an answer, Asaga rushed next to the captain.

"My god! You ok?" She asked in a worried tone, surveying Kayto's injuries. A small bandage on his forehead and his shoulder. Thankfully the round merely grazed his arm. Kayto hugged her.

"I'm fine. How's Six?" He asked, looking into the girl's green eyes.

"He's... He's ok. Claude said his back is just fine. His right kidney though... The round cut straight through and yet..." She said, looking at his shoulder bandage. "It's regenerating faster than anything, his wounds are closed and he's going to be back pretty soon." She said, turning her look back towards Kayto's eyes.

"Glad to hear." Kayto said, leaning in closer.

"Eh..." Asaga said as she backed off and stood at attention, her communicator rang. "It's Chigara. I have to go."

"Of course. Take care, okay?" Kayto said, smiling.

"Aye aye captain. " She answered, smiling back. "See you around." She left.

"Ah... Asaga the Ryuvian. 3 months passed and I still can't believe it." Kayto said to himself. He went to sit down at his desk and continued his book.


	11. The Battle of Ongess Pt1:We have bogeys!

**Sunrider Sickbay.**

Six' eyes opened and fought to adjust to the sudden light change. He jolted up and gasped for air.

"Fuck! What the..." He cried, feeling the bandages on his back.

"Ah, our warrior is up. How's that back of yours?" Claude asked. She was dressed in a very skimpy doctor's outfit. Six' eyes just widened.

"The fuck are you wearing and... How come you're practicing medicine? I thought your license got suspended." Cole said, wiping some tears falling from his eyes after that strange awakening.

"Eh." Claude said, proudly pulling out a piece of paper. "And as for the outfit? I made it myself." She smirked.

"Dr. Claude Triello... Medical license reinstated... Wow. Congrats I guess." He said, shrugging. "You didn't do anything weird to me did you?"

"No, sir." She chuckled. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." She turned to leave.

"Well, that's recomforting." He said to himself, propping himself off the table on his own two feet.

 **Sunrider mess hall.**

Cole spotted Asaga and Chigara eating lunch, 'eating' being an odd word, they weren't even touching the food.

"Hey girls!" He said, rushing at them.

"Cole!" Chigara exclaimed, a smile on her face. She jumped and hugged him. Asaga smiled and gave that two-finger V sign she does.

"Glad to see you girls too. What's going on?" He said, sitting down.

"We're still over Ongess and... Well we're expecting something big to pop up." Asaga said. Her eyes closed as she nearly fell face first into her plate of curry. Chigara caught her before that happen.

"Well, you guys had any sleep?" He worringly asked, noticing both of them with bags under their eyes.

"Nah." Asaga yawned. "We don't really need sleep... Vigilance first right?" She finished, dropping off her chair.

"Oh good God get some sleep you two! I've had my shift of sleeping and will wake you up in case of anything. If the alarms don't first." He said, turning to help Chigara pick up the sleeping princess off the ground. He took them to the Crew quarters and went up to the bridge.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

Kayto, Ava and a few crewmen were on the edge of their seats due to the extent of scouting ships that kept on arriving in and out of Ongessian orbit, Ava herself continuously twitching to stay awake. Six walked up to them in full armor.

"Ah, Lieutenant. Good to see you up and about." Ava said, turning to say hello to the soldier. Kayto got up and shook his hand.

"That back of yours OK?" the captain asked, straight to the point.

"Yes sir. What's going on... Why's everyone so... On the edge." Six asked, looking over the bridge crewmembers.

"We're expecting a massive combined fleet of PACT-Pirate vessels to warp in any moment. Thus-" Kayto cut, seeing massive warp signatures coming in. A young Veniczar came on screen. 'twas Fontana.

"Ah, The Vanguard of Far Port. A pleasure." Fontana said, calmly looking over everyone. "I see you have one of the outsiders with you. Thus the capability of your squadron."

"And you are?" Six demanded, walking face-to-face with the Veniczar's hologram.

"Veniczar B. Fontana. Fleet commander. I take it you are Noble Six." Six backed off.

"How do you..."

"Captain, prepare your fleet. I have been itching to Cross cannons with the guardian of Far Port." Fontana said, cutting comms.

"That's enough of Veniczar Fabulous I guess. Sir... Orders?" Six said, turning to Kayto.

"Fuck! GET TO YOUR RYDER! All hands assume battle stations!" He cried through the PA system. Alarms rang through the ship as Six rushed for the Ryder hangar.

 **Ryder hangar.**

"Noble?" Icari asked, looking at the Spartan.

"No time for Chit-chatting! Launch all Ryders!" He demanded, boarding his Hunter. He noticed Asaga and Chigara rush in and board their ryders, all rested up. The squadron launched, Six first as always. The Ge-Forces pushed him into his chair and he coped with it. He forgot how it was to fly Ryders.

"Pushing on and on, our Ryders going strong!" Six chanted through comms. the combined PACT-Pirate fleet warped in, full speed ahead.

"Engage at will!" Kayto cried. "Mining Union and Alliance vessels? Warp in!" He ordered, 6 ships, 2 alliance cruisers and 4 mining union frigates, warping in.

"What do you need of us, Captain?" The mining union fleet captain asked in a calm tone.

"Cruisers Maginot and Bucharest are ready for combat. Engaging at will!" The alliance captain cried through comms.

"Copy that. All ships and Ryders, Full speed ahead! Meet the PACT bastards head on! MU Ships, deal with the pirate vessels!" Kayto ordered.

"Copy that, I hope the payment is good for this one!" The Mining Union fleet captain demanded. "All ships, trinities fire!" He then finished, their 4 ships opening up with Trinity lasers, damaging and destroying Pirate cruisers.

"Time to fly!" Six said. "Take some Kinetic energy for dinner you Red scum!" He cried, firing his mini-MAC through an enemy squadron of Ryders, HEAT shell. It detonated between them, shattering the Mooks and heavily damaging the bombers.

"Icari Isidolde! Remember it in hell!" Icari cried, cutting a heavy bomber Ryder in half with her Ryder swords. The thing detonated mere moments later.

 _"Initiating Cyber-warfare. Enemy fleet FLAK offline."_ Cortana reported. On board a PACT cruiser, their FLAK screens flashed red.

"Missiles free! Helldarts fire!" Kayto ordered. In less then a second, a dense wall of Helldart missiles rushed in. When they made contact, Half the PACT fleet collapsed and sunk. Their ranks broken.

"We're winning this! PUSH!" Six ordered.

"Maginot engaging Pirate fleet, Taking fire from Cutthroat class." A female captain reported. Mere moments later the guns of the Maginot fired, ripping the Cutthroat in two.

"Bucharest moving in to reinforce. All cannons firing!" The male captain said, destroying another cruiser.

"They are pulling back, captain!" Ava said, looking out the viewport of the bridge.

"Good. Keep up the pressure!" Kayto demanded, staring outward too.

A strange bleep on Six' long range Radar warned him about something big.

"Sir! A lot more warp signatures! Big ones too!" Six cried through comms, Ava's eyes turning outward. Assault carriers warped in, Escorted by squadron after squadron of Ryders.

"FONTANA!" Kayto cried.

 _Okay, let's test that little thing I've been working on._ Six thought. Cortana, as if she read Six' mind, set the MAC cannon into overdrive and loaded it with a plasma torpedo.

"Aim..." Six said to himself. 3 Carriers closed in on him.

"Ready..." He continued, the carriers opening up with Kinetics but missing.

"COLE!" Kayto cried through comms, Six' head jolting.

"FIRE!" Six exclaimed, launching the torpedo out of the main cannon. Blue energy surged from the Ryder. The Plasma torpedo at about 500 meters out, split into 50 smaller torpedoes, same amount of damage, all guided. The shot burst into a bright blue light. The rounds colliding with the enemy hull, melting them. The enemy ships pulled back, Ryders damaged beyond repair, whatever survived split into pieces and collided with the others. That shot was too well aimed. One burst of adrenaline made Six rush into blood rage mode allover again, supercharging the Hunter's systems yet again. His weapons fired massively, destroying the enemy fleet till he ran out of ammunition.

 _click._

Six snapped out of it and returned to the Sunrider, boarding for rearm and refuel. The enemy fleet retreated at large with whatever they had.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

"Surrender, Fontana! Before we scrap the rest of your fleet!" Kayto demanded. Fontana just let out a laugh.

"IIII'VE FOUUUUUND YOUUUUU!" Resounded through comms, Six' pupils dilating. Cossette. He snapped his Ryder backward with the maneuver thrusters after he returned to the field, noticing a squadron of Cossette's pirate bombers.

"Captain! We've been fooled! That fleet was just a decoy!" Ava cried. Kayto looked unsure of what to do.  
 _What the fuck do I do now..._

 **CLIFFHANGER ALERT! CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Had to do this, I ain't got the patience to write the entire Second Battle for Ongess again. I will let Kryska explain why it was a second battle next chapter. Until then, Enjoy this little preview of a fun little scene I will do with AlphaGuardian (the thing you're about to read is Subject to change and will be part of one of the final chapters of this story, linking Age of Extinction with Shadow of Noble.) ENJOY!**

 _Six woke up to hear the unmistakable sound of... An M6 Magnum being cocked behind him._

 _"Move, and you're dead. Asshole" A female voice said. Six turned to face the person. It was a female Spartan in full armor. "Who are you?"_

 ** _To be continued in Sunrider:Shadow of Noble._**

 **EO, Over and out.**

 **P.S. this thing is a Two-parter story. First part is the end of First Arrival when Six joins the squadron and to the end of Mask of Arcadius. Next up should be Sunrider:For Cera and Earth. (I will rethink the title as I go through)**


	12. The Battle of Ongess Pt2: 2 victories

**Ongessian orbit.**

"Shields! What on Earth do we do?!" Six demanded through comms, his guns turning to meet the incoming bombers. "The entire Combined Fleet will be decimated if we don't act now!"

"We can't do shit! If we don't get there in time... Six, can you get there in time to stop them?!" Kayto finally said.

"Aye. Boosting Hunter Propulsion. Prepare yourself Cossette." Six said, his Ryder breaking the speed of sound in half a second, on his way to intercept the Bombers. Too late, they got in position. Cossette's ryder first.

"This one's for you captain. And for your armoured colossus of a guy." Cossette said, sending an air kiss to the trooper via his comms. Over 30 Bombers rained the Alliance shipyards with missiles, Six reloaded his MAC.

 _I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth._ Six thought. He closed the comm link, aimed with his MAC and fired, a miss. The missiles impacted, setting the shipyards aflame. Ongessite pipes burst, ships exploded and more fires reigned over the surviving ships of the Combined ships as they tried to move out from the exploding shipyards.

 **Sunrider Bridge.**

"Captain! We have Ongessite leaks reported on tanks 5 through 15! Multiple crews reported lost after that impact along with their vessels!" Ava reported, scanning the reports flooding over her console with cold precision.

"FONTANA!" Kayto cried, slamming his hand into his chair. He stood up to the young Veniczar's hologram.

"Hah! Surrender now captain, and I may yet spare your ship!" The smug boy demanded.

"Declined, Fontana." Admiral Grey said as he appeared on holo-comms, his face showing the years of training he had undertaken.

"The great admiral of the Emerald fleet speaks. Too bad you are but a shadow of what you used to be, fossil." Fontana said, grinning to his ears.

"You think what you are doing is war?" Grey said, his look showing how bad he wanted to burn the Veniczar and his home. "What you are doing here is waltzing in and taking credit for ancient tactics! Sit down boy and let me show you _real war._ " Grey put emphasis on those two words. Ava gasped at the data she received.

"CAPTAIN! MASSIVE NUCLEAR SURGE ONBOARD ALL ALLIANCE SHIPS!"

"What are you doing, Admiral?" Fontana asked, that smirk gone.

"You have to the count of THREE! To retreat your ass out of here before I make Ongess shine brighter than the fucking sun for the next millennia!" Grey demanded.

"ONE!" He said, readying his finger.

"CAPTAIN!" Six came in-view "STOP THIS!"

"FONTANA! WE HAD A DEAL!" Cossette cried to the Veniczar, her face red.

"TWO!" Grey then exclaimed, lifting the cold glass of the proverbial button.

"IT WAS LIBERTY OR DEATH!" Cossette demanded.

"ADMIRAL STOP THIS!" Kayto demanded, his face paler than usual.

"THREE!" Grey cried, his hand on his microphone.

"ALL FLEETS! FULL RETREAT!" Fontana demanded, his ships warping out of the area.

"FONTANA YOU TRAITOR!" Cossette said. "I will get you captain, you and your merry band of girl scouts." Cossette said, angrily. "I will make you watch as I cut them up one by one and feed you their body parts till you crave nothing but their meat!" She then exclaimed, her face that darkest shade of red. "And as for you, _Demon."_ She turned to Cole. "You will be the last to die, seeing them fall will be the slate of torture I have in mind for what you did to my men!"

"No..." Six said, taking his helmet off. "You, Cossette, and your band of pirates. YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANNOTHER FUCKING DAY ON THIS GALAXY! YOU AND YOUR SCUM RIDDEN SOLDIERS, FRIENDS, GUNS-FOR-HIRE?! THEY WILL ALL BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL!" Six snapped, aiming his Nuke at Cossette's fleet. The word Demon wasn't something he took kindly to.

"YOU USE KIDS! KIDS! FOR YOUR FUCKING PLANS!" He said, charging the MAC round. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!" Eyes blood-red, he turned his gun to Cossette's retreating bombers.

"YOUR **PEOPLE** ON THOSE CHAIRS? THEY WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN SMOKE AND ASHES WHEN I AM DONE WITH THEM!" He finished, barely spitting out the word People. He hated pirates.

 _"Six. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ Cortana demanded, scanning the Hunter's systems.

 _Click._

The nuke on board Six' Ryder was primed and ready to fire. All he had to do was press that button. His conscience reminded him of what nearly transpired mere few moments ago. Disarming the nuke and calming himself, he then said to Cossette:

"You are the Demon here, you bitch. _Next time._ **NEXT TIME!** I see the purple on your Ryder or your pilot suit? That will be smeared with a dark shade of red. Like your soul."

He returned to the Sunrider. Cossette left, Six' words still ringing in her head. Was she really a monster? What was she doing just to ensure freedom on Ongess? What if the Alliance really was there to help?

"Fuck... No, Cosmos, C'mon! Get your shit together!" She said to herself as her Ryders left the area too. "These people are your enemies, the bad guys! What in God's name are you?" She said, flicking on a photo of Six taken 2 seconds ago, helmetless. "You sure as hell ain't a demon..." She finished off, her Ryders going out of sight.

 **A few hours later, Sunrider hangar.**

Six was fixing up his Hunter for whatever may come, really focused on his work. Without being noticed, Chigara walked up behind him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Hey." He said, taking his helmet off and sitting.

"Hey." She answered, sitting down next to him.

"Something you wanted to say?" He asked, looking at her eyes.

"Heh. It's not something I should say. C'mon." She said, lifting herself up. The Spartan followed her to the turbolift.

 **Deck 0, crew R &R.**

"C'mon, what is it?" Six asked, Chigara pulling him after her. They entered a dark room. Chigara turned on the lights. In the middle there was a sign reading:

 _You're the best, Six! And happy birthday!_

His eyes turned to his file, which they decoded to the letter. He saw his DoB, though he could've already guessed. 8th November 2528. His eyes then turned towards the digital calendar. 8th Nov. He didn't read any further than that as he nearly shed a tear. He repressed that immediately.

"They wanted a big party, but I said I know what you really need Spartan." She told him. Her arms wrapped around his neck again.

"That would be?" Six smirked. She leaned in and whispered _"Privacy."_

"Cortana? Could you please lock our doors?" Chigara asked the AI. "I want to make this as private as possible."

 _"Aye aye, chief. Try not to hurt yourselves, Okay?"_ Cortana told them, locking the door. Six removed his armor like it was something easy and turned to his normal uniform.

"You didn't need to switch clothing, Cole." Chigara said. Their lips met, hearts beating loud. Her arms went around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He put his hands on her back. Well we all know that. Their lips kept in contact. Six fell, back first, into bed, Chigara still clinging onto him. She unbuttoned his shirt, her heart beating loud as a drum. Cole's heart beat even louder as he pulled off her skirt and removed her shirt too. Chigara's warm palms felt his chest. She blushed and smiled feeling their heartbeats match.

"Sometimes, Cole. I wonder." Chigara said, kissing him again. "Why did they, whoever 'They' might be, sent you here." Cole just smiled at that comment and pulled her back down to him.

"I don't know. And in all honesty I don't care. I am just glad it happened. I don't think I would've lasted nearly as much without you though." He said. "Shall we continue?" Chigara just smiled.

 **An hour later.**

Chigara was fast asleep on Cole's shoulder, sporting a wide smile. **(WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?)** He looked at her and smiled too.

"Hey Chigs." He said. She silently moaned but continued sleeping. "Heh..." He said as he stroke her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'll be off to the mess hall." He whispered, tucking Chigara's bare back in the comfy blanket. He left for the mess hall after putting on his uniform.

 **SWEET JESUS, AWKWARDNESS ALL AROUND! I SHOULD SWITCH THIS TO AN M RATING IN FANFICTION JUST TO BE SURE!**

 **Anyways guys, up next are going to be the final engagements in Mask of Arcadius but with The Shadow of Noble's own little twists. Then I'll have to wait (you too, don't worry) For Sunrider: Liberation day to see what I can write. I will continue my Toradora! story I guess. First time since I joined this I actually finished a story. See you guys on the Diode Core!**

 **P.S. What I wrote above with Chigara and Cole? They built him his own room, I forgot to explain that sadly.**

 **EO, Over and Out.**


	13. The Great Paradox Pt1: Preparation

**Sooo, closing to the end of this story, I will continue Humanity at War and my other stories if I have the time this summer. Primo Victoria and Enjoy!**

 **Sunrider bridge**

Cole went next to the captain and gave him a bump on the head. Kayto got up and shook his hand.

"What are we off to doing now?" Six asked, his eyes turning to the crewmen rushing to their posts.

"We've discovered something odd." Ava said, giving the Spartan a tablet with a very strange image on it.

"A space station?" Cole asked, staring at the two. "This doesn't seem... It's huge."

"Yeah." Chigara said, walking up to them.

"Morning Chief." Ava said, looking at Chigara.

"Good morning to you too. Hey, Cole. Let me see th..." She couldn't finish, realizing what it was. "That's... The Paradox core..."

A dead silence hit the bridge as Ava and Kayto walked next to her.

 _"You don't mean..."_ Cortana broke the silence, materializing on the bridge holodeck again.

"I mean it... It's the same failed experiment that killed my people but... Larger..."

"God damn it... Captain, we may want to warp there ASAP." Six said, his look turning to face the Ceran officer.

"How... How did PACT know to build it?" Ava asked, her look turning to her console.

"I don't know... I thought the blueprints died on the Diode station with my people but..."

"Sir. I'll get the squad prepped. C'mon Chigs. We have to talk a bit." Six said, pulling Chigara off the bridge.

 **An hour later. Mess Hall.**

Cole's eyes trailed off into the dark expanse of space from within his helmet. He was fixing up his guns, cleaning them to make sure they were not damaged and that they were ready for combat.

"Do the stars aid you in the cleanup?" Sola sarcastically asked, walking to the Spartan's side.

"Huh. Not that much, no." Cole answered in the same manner, turning his look to the sharpshooter. She picked up his SRR-99/95.

"Impressive rifle. What do you call it?" Sola asked, this time in her blank tone.

"SRR-99/95 Anti-Materiel rifle. The nickname I gave it is 'The Terminator'. It will take down targets from ranges up to 3000 meters."

"Good weapon, lightweight and heavily damaging. But only 4 rounds per clip? A little shabby."

"Right. I know you didn't come here to talk about guns. Now, speak your mind." He said, his eyes turning back to cleaning. Sola put down the rifle and sat down.

"I can see the pain that hits you, Noble. Don't let it take over." Sola said, closing on him. "You have been the purest of soul, besides the captain, that I have met so far on this ship." She continued, putting her hand on his shoulder pad "Plus. You have who to come back to aboard the Sunrider. Try to remember that when we engage the Legion." Sola finished, getting up. "You are indeed Far from The Fame, Noble Six of New Eden." She left. Cole kept on checking his guns.

Mere minutes later, Asaga walked up to the Spartan.

"Heyo, Spartan!" She happily exclaimed, turning to the Spartan and smiling.

"Ma'am." Six said, blankly.

"Aw c'mon Six." She said as she poked his visor. "Talk to me."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Six asked in a blatantly bored tone. He sighed as she continued poking his visor.

"Nah. You know, you could just grab my-" Six finally snapped and grabbed her hand.

"I don't read minds. But I know what you're about to say, your highness." Six said, turning his sharp look towards her. "I don't much care about titles, M 'Kay?" He said, removing his helmet with his left hand. They both let out a laugh.

"You're awesome." Asaga continued, turning her looks towards the void. "Take care of Chigara, OK?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, she's been one of my best friends from before coming to the Sunrider and she told me how close you guys are..." Asaga smiled as she turned her head. "Keep her safe okay? Or I WILL find you."

"Yes, your highness." Six said sarcastically, smiling at the redheaded pilot/queen. She just let out a laugh.

"I'll let you off to your stargazing. See you on the field, Lieutenant." She finished as she left.

Again, this time a party of two joined the Spartan on his break.

"Hey there, Six." Icari said, giving the Spartan a slap on the back of the head. "Sitting here all alone?" Kryska sat on Six' right while Icari sat on the left.

"Cleaning up my gear for any situation. If we meet the Legion? I'm going full CQC aboard it."

"Ah. Need help?" Icari said, picking up his DMR. "Not really close range but it should do."  
Six snatched the rifle, removed the clip and made sure there was no ammo chambered, the bolt clicking empty.  
"Mess with it all you want now." He said as he handed Icari his trusted DMR.

"So... Noble... Where'd the title come from?" Kryska asked, trying to break her silence.

"Team. I didn't have time to ask Commander Carter about it. Damn the Covies, now I don't even know if I'll be able to." He said and then sighed.

"Whose dog tags are these?" Icari asked, handing Six Jorge's dog tags.

"You know him. Jorge. My old pall Jorge."

"I feel like we're making him uncomfortable, Icari." Kryska stated, seeing how the Spartan's face turned to a small frown.

"Right. So... We just wanted to say we are very glad that you are on our team." Icari said, scratching her head, and letting her hair down by 'mistake'.

"Umm... Icari, we should just leave."

Icari noticed her hair and set it back into place.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, Six, see you later." Icari said, her face red from embarrassment. Six sighed as the two left.

"Two more oddities. A marine and a merc. This crew is wonderfull." Six laughed. He continued his work. Chigara joined him.

"Hey." She said, picking up his magnum and starting to clean it.

"Hey. No need, I only have my Spartan laser to focus on." He turned his look to her. "You okay?"

"Fine... Just wondering how the blueprints for the Paradox Core got into PACT hands..."

"It's not your fault" Cole said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have known about it."  
Chigara smiled.

"That's why I love you." She said, hugging him. "You always make me feel right. Now. Ready to kick some ass I see?"

"Yeah. Going up close aboard the Legion. Nothing will stand in my way and we will be able to head off for Cera." Six stated. "They can't hold us back any longer."

"Heh. Alright. See you." Chigara said as she left. He smiled and put his helmet back on. "Cortana, play I Burn."

 _"Aye aye. I burn, Can't hold me now..."_ Cortana stated, the song turning on. Claude walked up next to him, didn't say a thing as she noticed he was busy and left.

 **Near the Paradox Core. Sunrider bridge.**

The ship was in Shadow Ops mode, crewmen keeping quiet as the ship turned to look up every ounce of data they could get. They had to get closer due to the Star fucking up their systems.

Six sat quietly on the bridge with the captain and commander. His eyes focused dead ahead.

 **Aboard the Core.**

"My lord, this is the Paradox Core, replicated in an even higher might." Fontana said, showing Arcadius around the station.

"Well done, Fontana." Arcadius said, his look turning outward for a bit "The Sunrider is here."

"My lord, there's nothing on..."

"Send the fleet after it. And make sure the Legion takes them down." Arcadius ordered. "The captain dies today."

 **Sunrider bridge.**

"Fuck! Captain! PACT ships headed our way! Intercept course!" Six cried, looking over the data streaming from his helmet.

 _"Son of a..."_ Cortana said.

"Impossible, not in shadow ops." Kayto muttered. "Ava, distance?"

"6.000 meters and closing fast!" Ava answered, worried.

"Prep direction thrusters, boost us out of their way and see if they correct." Kayto ordered.

"Aye aye. 5.000 Meters!" Ava cried.

"Steady..."

"4.000!"

"Steady..."

"3.000!"

"Now! Boost us out of their way!" Kayto ordered. The ship's thrusters fired, making the ship move out of their way.

"They aren't correcting. 2.500 meters... Wait, they just corrected! 1.500 meters and closing!" Ava said, fearful of what might happen.

"ARCADIUS!" The captain cried, his eyes turning to the ships closing in. "D'aw fuck! THE LEGION! HARD TO PORT!"

They could not turn in time, the Legion fired it's main cannon, severely damaging the Sunrider, crewmen flew from their consoles, flung by the power of the hit like rocks. Pipes burst, the ship's metal melted, her hull screeching like it was about to die.

"ARGH! REPORT!" Kayto demanded, getting up off the floor with Six aiding him.

"Decks Bravo-15 through Charlie-15 are damaged! Engineering is venting air, they just sealed the crack! Multiple wounded on all decks, 3 crewmen missing!" Ava cried with a cold precision. "The Legion is charging again!" Ava stated, her eyes turning to the Legion's main weaponry. "Warp Core is offline!"

"Fuck... THIS IS IT! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Kayto cried. Legion fired again, hitting the Sunrider. Six saw a piece of debris falling for the captain. He pushed Kayto out of the way and got impaled by it, The Sunrider warping out of the area.

Everyone rushed aboard the bridge only to find Six knocked to the floor, impaled by a giant piece of metal.

"COLE!" Chigara Cried, her eyes tearing up. **(This guy took a considerable amount of hits from shit like debris and other kinds of blunt objects... I am pleasantly surprised he survived this long in my mind)**

 **Unknown location, unknown time.**

Cole woke up in the middle of the dark, his eyes forcing themselves and adjusting to it.

"Captain? Commander?" He asked, his eyes turning around. He soon heard the unmistakable sound of an M6 Magnum being cocked behind him, his eyes widened in surprise.

 **"Freeze, Son of a Bitch."** A female voice demanded, Cole couldn't turn to see who it was.

All he knew was that she was _human._

 **To be continued in Sunrider:Shadow of Noble.**

 **Phew! Okay, the first for fight, the beginning of the end. Up next should be(If AG can write it in time) Cole meeting his Six, Andrea and thus linking our stories together(Yes that is a thing I want to do. I hope AlphaGuardian wants aswell and if he can, writes a chapter to get me going). I am waiting for you to write it AG! On your mark we continue.**

 **EO, Over and out.**

 _They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child, Surprise when they found out a warrior will soon run wild! **(Extract from This Will be the Day by Rooster Teeth, made for RWBY. I just thought it'd fit.)**_


	14. The Great Paradox Pt2:A strange meetup

**HOORAY! AG sent me a link! Here comes the linking chapter.**

The silence Cole felt was almost... serene. He wondered where he was, his eyes turning to see anyone around. It was cut off by a very loud thump from behind him.

"Umm" Six said as he turned his head to see who it was. "Hi, I guess." He said, noticing the dust that vanished from next to him.

"Another Spartan?! Who are you?!" The female asked.

"Spartan B-312, Noble Six. And you?" Cole calmly answered.

"I... I'm Spartan B-312. And you're a fucking liar!"

"I could say the same of you." Cole rigidly answered.

"Prove that you're Noble Six." the female demanded.

"Here." he handed her his dog tags.

 _Lieutenant Cole B-312._

"It can't be right..." The girl said, searching for her own dog tags. She pulled them out of her pocket.

 _Lieutenant Andrea B-312_ "Wait... When did these get here?"

"We're both Noble Six?" Cole asked

"I... I don't understand... How is this possible? How can there be two Noble Six's?!" Andrea stated, surprised.

"There must be..."

"Multiple universe!" They both stated at the same time.

"Then how are we both here?"

"Is it a dream? I remember passing out after being impaled by a piece of metal."

"It might be. I had a bomb go off right in front of my face, so I guess anything's possible."

"So we're both on the brink of death. Nice."

"Seems normal for Spartans" Andrea blatantly stated.

For the next several houses, Cole and Andrea traded stories of their exploits since Reach. Cole felt a sense of kinship for Andrea. After all, they were one and the same. For the oddest reason, Andrea seemed a bit sad when she heard Cole was involved with Chigara. That reminded her of Jacob, an ex-Cerberus soldier that she had fallen in love with back when her and the _Normandy_ crew were stopping the Collectors. She hadn't seen him since he left the _Normandy_ and enlisted with the Alliance. Cole, for some odd reason, reminded Andrea a bit of Commander Shepard in how he managed to defuse the worst of situations with humor and Andrea reminded Cole of Kayto, serious when they need to be, always ready for the worst and for the best.

As Andrea closed in to the end of her story, she began to feel lightheaded.

"Are you Okay?" Cole asked. The girl tried to talk but she fell backwards and passed out.

 _Stay safe, Cole._ She thought as she vanished.

 _Wherever you are, Andrea. You'd better be safe._ Cole thought, vanishing from the area himself.

 **Welp, without AG's style of writing, I highly doubt we would be able to do this. I'll hyperlink his story down below.**

 **The Age of Extinction, A new Battleground part 2**

 **That's that for this time, Ladies and Gentlemen. See you later!**

 **EO, Over and Out.**


	15. The Great Paradox Pt3:ENGAGE!(Finale)

**Sunrider sickbay.**

Cole's eyes opened and fought to adjust the brightness in the room. He gasped, air filling his, he thought, perforated lungs. He jolted up and looked around, only to see the entire Sunrider crew at his side, Chigara holding his hand and crying on it.

 _That was an odd dream._ Six thought, rubbing his forehead. Chigara looked up at the Spartan with teary eyes and pounced in his arms, hugging him tighter and tighter. He didn't feel a thing. Patting Chigara on the back, he got off the bed, pain jolting through his side.

"Fuck!" He cried, nearly collapsing again. He was held up by Kayto and Kryska.

"You okay there, Lt?" Kayto asked, nearly crying of happiness. "Need something?"

"A tea, 2 lumps of sugar please..." Cole stated, smiling wide at everyone.

"He's alive... And well..." Icari said, her blushed, teary frown turning into a wide smile. "How can you even joke after nearly dying?"

"Well... That depends..." Cole said, now able to stand on his two feet instead of being supported. "How far are we from handing the Legion the beating it deserves?"

"Not far." Ava stated, walking in as serious as ever. "Our weapons systems are repaired and ready for the fight, though our hull?" She said, handing Cole a tablet. It showed the hull was damaged heavily, but not irreparable.

"Most of the hull breaches seem repaired. I get your point, Commander." He said, handing the commander her holo-tablet. "But I think we've all had enough running for one day." Cole then stated, looking out the window. "The Alliance fleet is here." Six said. He noticed the Spirit of Fire was there too, sporting UNSC colors and an alliance badge.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

The captain, Spartan and commander walked up to the crew of the bridge. Six took the PA Speaker, which was linked to the entire fleet.

"Speak your mind, LT. Boost our morale." Kayto said. Six nodded and grinned.

"Brothers and sisters of the alliance! For too long have we run from PACT's oppressive titan! For too long has it taken down our ships, killed our crews and taken prisoner our families and worlds! The LEGION FALLS TODAY! And it will fall by the guns of the alliance's proudest fleets! I have been part of the Sunrider crew for a year, they have become my family! I will not let them down, nor you! For all of our homeworlds and people that died in this fucking war! ALL FLEETS! FORWARD!"

As short as that speech was, it caused claps and cheers allover the fleet. The fleet was now moving ahead, ready to engage.

"I'll be down in the Ryder hangar, deploying with the gals. See you... Kayto." Cole stated, smiling.

 **Outside.**

The Ryders flew in a Vee formation around the Sunrider. They ranged in on the Legion.

"Alright girls. Give me covering fire, I will board the Legion and disable it, if not destroy it completely." Cole stated. "Cortana, nuke primed?"

 _"Aye Aye Noble. Nuke primed and ready for deployment."_ Cortana stated, wide smile on her face.

"Alright. ONWARD!" Six ordered, the Ryders splitting up and engaging lone enemy Ryders. Flak exploded, Rockets flew past the Sunrider in a bright trail, Six nearly getting hit by a helldart swarm. He barely dodged them, his RCS hissed, thrusters pushing him out of the way of another swarm. He took down a few ryders himself with his Flak machineguns.

"Hey, Cortana. Get me a good entry point." Cole demanded, his eyes turning on his MAC ammo.

 _"Gotcha. Calculating best point to make a hole... Found it."_ Six' HUD lit up, showing a waypoint, portside of the Legion, near the bridge. He took aim for that exact spot with the MAC, which was loaded with a HEAT shell. He fired, breaking the Legion's hull in that very point. The Hunter entered the hole, no problem. He touched down, exited the mech and pulled out his weaponry.

"Calculate me a good point to detonate... I want this thing out of the fight." Six demanded, rushing down one of the hallways. Once there, he busted the Legion's bridge bulkhead, entered and peppered the area with bullets and shells. Not a scream was heard. Even before the smoke cleared, a bright blue flash lit the area up and formed into an Energy Sword.

"FUCK! ELITE!" Six cried, jumping out of the way as the monstrous hulk sliced for him, making the floor melt where the Spartan had been melt in a straight line. The smoke cleared, Six getting a clear sight of the elite's armor. He was a Shipmaster Zealot.

"Demon..." The elite stated. Six lit up his own sword.

"You say I'm a demon, did you look in the mirror this morning?" Cole said, his eyes scanning the elite. It's armor was charred, as if after an explosion.

"I am Shipmaster Mile'Yajasee. Commander of the cruiser you and your ship detonated." He said, walking around and dragging his sword into the steel that made up the catwalk they were on. "I am here for my revenge."

"And you are working with a bunch of humans. That how low the great Shipmaster fell?" Cole said, mocking the Shipmaster's honor. The alien charged at the Spartan only to get a rib-breaking punch to his right as the human dodged. Six smiled behind the helmet as the hit made contact.

" _Six, try not to piss this guy off. I have an odd feeling..."_ Cortana stated. The zealot spat out purple blood, cooling the charred trail his sword left into the ground and charged again, this time feinting a hit to the left and hitting the Spartan with a strong kick to the stomach. Six fell to the ground, a metallic taste in his mouth. Blood. The elite got a few lucky punches in, making Six a bit more pissed. His eyes lit up red

"Time you join your crew." Six stated, charging. Their swords clashed, blue flashes and small bolts of lightning and sparks signaling the contact of the weapons. At every hit each of them backed off due to the strength of the hits. 7 times they clashed their swords until Cole decided to feint a strike to the Elite's least defended spot, which he would have actually blocked, and punched the elite's right jaws in, breaking the bones in them. The elite was in disarray now, hitting randomly. With one good right slice, Six took down the elite, splitting him in half. He shut off his sword.

"Cortana..." Six said, tired. "Give me a good spot in engineering to blow this bitch to pieces."

" _Warp Core. The ship is seemingly crewless."_ Cortana stated. " _You've got free path."_

 **Warp Core.**

"Cortana." Six said, setting up the bomb.

 _"Yes, Noble?"_

"Thanks. For everything. You helped me through setting up in here." He continued, smiling.

 _"It's what we do."_ Cortana said, referring to Smart AIs as a whole. _"And boy am I glad to be part of this."_

"Alright then... Almost..." Six stated "No, no, NO!"

 _"What?"_

"Timer's fried... It's manual detonation from here." Six said, pulling out the detonator. "And I have to do it from up close..."

 _"Well the, Don't!"_

"I am not letting the entire alliance fleet be wiped out. This thing has few weak spots, and few opportunities."

The Legion's gun charged. Six could feel the energy emanate from it's main barrel. This was a strong shot, probably for a dreadnaught-type vessel. Engineering shook.

 _"Alright then, Noble... It's been an honor."_ Cortana stated. " _We do this together, like everything else."_ Six grinned, that turning into a frown. He realized he might not see Chigara after this, but it was a risk he had to take.

"On 3..." Six stated.

 _"One..."_ They both said, Cole twisting the knob of the nuclear detonator.

 _"Two..."_ Continuing, Cole lifted his hand and got ready to press down on the cylinder's top.

 _ **"THREE!"**_ They said together, Six pressing the button. The nuke detonated and the Legion's back Roared, hull splitting, warp core detonating.

 **Sunrider bridge.**

"CAPTAIN! LEGION NEUTRALIZED!" An ensign exclaimed happily, cheers flooding the ship. The damned thing could not get a shot off before it split.

 _"This is Fleet Admiral Cutter. Sunrider, we're on your tail and waiting for your orders. PACT Falls today!"_ Admiral Cutter, Once the captain of the SoF, now the admiral of Shadow fleet, his command ship is the SoF itself.

"Copy that, sir! All fleets, Forward! We destroy the Co... Wait... Where's SIX!"

 **The Paradox Core.**

"My lord! The Legion has fallen!" Fontana demanded, his face pure worry.

"No matter..." Arcadius stated "The Spartan fell aboard it. We will finish the Sunrider ourselves!"

"B-but... My lord..." Fontana said. He held in. "Yes... My lord."

 **Outsides.**

Sunrider noticed a Ryder, it was Arcadius.

"Captain." Arcadius stated, appearing on the ship's holo-coms.

"Arcadius!" Kayto stated, slamming his hand into his chair(He does that a lot.)

"Nice to see you in person." Arcadius stated. "You and your pitiful fleet are nothing against the might of the PACT armada. We will finish everyone in this galaxy, the Alliance imperialsts will be crushed under our boo-" He cut off, His Ryder being sniped by Sola.

"Even in this timeline, Speeches take too long." Sola blatantly stated. "That was for Noble Six."

"We... We did it! ARCADIUS IS DEAD!" Kayto cried, wrong. Thirty more of Arcadius' Ryders appeared.

"Son of a bi-"

"We are the Legion! We are many!" The Arcadius group chorused. "Die!"

"No..." Asaga stated, Black Jack going in front of them.

"Not today, not any day..." Asaga continued, her fists clenched.

"What is it little girl? We scare you?"

"I am not a little girl... I am more than that. I am more than a simple human..." Asaga denoted, her eyes closing

"I AM THE SHARR OF RYUVIA!" She stated, both her eyes lighting up that pure white-blue color. "THIS IS **MY FAMILY!** And you, Arcadius, are not welcome here!" She finshed off, firing her main weaponry through those Ryder, tearing them all to sheer pieces. She noticed a small trail coming from the Legion's wreckage. Six flew down, he himself awakened.

"SIX!" Kayto cried, happy to see the Spartan "DON'T FUCKING DO SHIT LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

"I'll keep that promise, captain. No more 'Dying'." Six grinned. "Sharr, glad to see your powers have come back."

"Thank you, Noble. Let's kick some ass shall we?!"

 **Aboard the core.**

"Idiots!" Arcadius stated.

"No, Prototype." Fontana retorted. He appeared on the Sunrider's comm screens.

"You want to see what Arcadius really is?"

A couple of PACT troopers loyal to Fontana held Arcadius in place. Fontana ripped his mask off. Everyone was in shock. The bastard looked exactly like Chigara. She let out a loud yell.

"FOOLS! WE HAVE ALREADY WON!" Prototype stated, sporting an evil smile. "WE ARE IN EVERY GOVERNMENT, PEOPLE, CORPORATION! WE ARE THE TRUE EXPERIMENT OF DIODE, THE TRUE SUCCESS! WE OWN EVERYTHING!"

"No..." Fontana denoted, blasting Prototype through the back of his skull with his pistol. "You do not own PACT!"

 **To be continued in Sunrider:Cera's Liberation.**

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! MAAAAN do I hate doing this to you guys. It's going to have to wait until we get Sunrider:Liberation Day. Won't be long I hope.**_

 _ **Until then,**_

 _ **The crew Return to CERA! But they will be betrayed. By who? A new, Shady organization joins into the fight, having no links to anyone!(No they ain't Cerberus!) And decides to help the Sunrider in their final battles. Who are they? FIND OUT THIS AND MORE! IN SUNRIDER:CERA'S LIBERATION!**_

 **EO, Over and out. PRIMO VICTORIA! And off to Humanity at War now.**


	16. NOTE!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
